Red's Letter
by Knighthunt01
Summary: In this RWBY fan fiction join along as we read about Garnet Red, and OC in the RWBY universe. Watch his story grow and progress as he goes from the beginning of the story (Age 14) to adult hood in the unforgiving world of remnant. The book will be published as chapters are released and finished revisions may need to be made. THIS IS NOT CANON! Errs in spelling may be missed
1. Chapter 1

Red's Letter

By Knight Hunt01

DISCLAIMER!

The following is a fan fiction in the RWBY universe, Owned by Rooster Teeth,This is a fan project and not to be taken as canon, nor is it to be endorsed by RT. This is simply, just something written by a fan, depicting an Original Character.

Now;

Please sit back, and enjoy the story

Chapter One

Location: Village on the outer town of huntsman controlled territory in Mistral.

Garnet, who at this time was 14 was walking down stairs in the small home he lived in, with his sister, mother and Father. The house, made of wood had been standing for years, and was acquired by the family early on in the Marriage on Garnet's parents.

Garnet was 14, his sister, by the name of Mocha was the age of 12. Two years apart by age, but only age."

Not having many friends due to his personality, although he could tolerate others, at this time, Garnet did not see too much a reason to make friends

As such, Mocha was his one, his only, his best friend. And his little sister, of which he was very protective over.

Garnet continued to walk down the stairs, and into the small kitchen. The kitchen had a wood burning stove, wooden cabinets. As Well as countertops and along with a table made out of what one could guess. Wood.

"Where is dad this morning?" Garnet asked, running a hand through his black hair

His mother looked to him saying "Good morning to you Garnett." She paused for a moment and turned to do something Garnet could not discern, turning back to him and saying "Your father is out at work, he was called in early so he had to skip breakfast."

Garnet's dad, Baze made his living as a dust miner, dust mines were one of the village's main means of funding. With dust rich veins under ground, the village was populated by people with similar jobs.

The village was under a very real, very dangerous threat of Grimm attacks, and without huntsmen, but those who pass through the village, There is no protection , but the protection the people provide themselves.

Garnet nodded "Ok, did he give a time he would be home, He said he would teach me about Aura seeing as how im old enough now."

Garnet's mother let out a less than stellar expression "I don't like it…" She said "I don't like your father teaching you about those dreadful powers. All they lead to is people using them to fight and die against things that need not be fought, or died over."

Garnet's mother was like most. While she saw a need for it, she was fine with others doing and exploring the huntsman lifestyle. But, not her son.

"Mom...Aura is important, it protects us, and keeps us safe." Garnet argued

"Yes, but it is the first path to having a painful meaningless death Garnet." He started to snark at Garnet.

Garnet just nodded and said "Yes Mom."

Garnet's mother turned back to what she was doing. She shook her head, as she picked up a knife and was cutting something on a cutting board

"I just don't like it, And I don't want you to go and fight those horrid creatures." She paused for a moment "...Grimm…."

She continued "Too many men, and women have died fighting a lost battle."

Garnet felt like saying something, instead he saw not saying anything to avoid an argument, or rather to not deepen the current one.

"Gooooood Morning!" Mocha said, enthusiastically as she walked into the room.

Garnet turned slowly. When square with Mocha, he said "What are you so excited about this morning…?"

Mocha smiled "Garnet, its not too hot out today, not too cold.!"

She looked right into Garnet's dark, almost black eyes and said "Garnet, wanna go on a walk with me in the forest today?"

Garnet moaned "I'll think about it…."

"Pllleeeeeaassseeeee Garnet." she begged, with a pouting face and a pouting

Garnet was sometimes a sucker when his sister got like this.

Garnet sighed "Ok, I'll take you…"

No sooner did Mocha grab Garnet and hugged him tightly, resting her head on Garnet's neck. She had to stand on the tops of her feet And pull Garnet down slightly to do this however, as Garnet was taller.

"Thank you, Thank you." She said happily, still hugging Garnet.

She let go Of Garnet, and still close to him said

"When do we go?" She said enthusiastically, and eager

"Jeez Mocha, can't I eat first…?" Garnet said, "It's only been not even one minute and you are already on me…."

Mocha pouted "Sorry, just excited… I didn't mean to annoy you."

Garnet, cracked a half smile and patted Mocha's jet black hair, and said "No, its ok…." He stroked her hair saying " You eat up, once breakfast is done and I will take you out."

Mocha looked in Garnet's eyes, instead of tilting her head up she just looked up with her eyes and moved her lips to right side of her face."

Her Light brown eyes meet Garnet's "What is it?" Garnet said.

Mocha responded, with the same face " I hope I didn't annoy you too much. I know you like to be by yourself, it's just that Mom does not want me to go out by myself."

Garnet rubbed the top of her head, "Don't worry about it Mocha. And, I know the rule…."

Garnet paused for a moment "Im going to have to protect you. And, When dad teched me, I will be able to, I will be able to protect you even better."

Garnet's mother clenched her teeth while cutting.

She turned, now with a regular face, and put food on the table.

The food she made was eggs, fruit and Bacon

"You two eat up." She said to Garnet and Mocha

Garnet nodded "Ok mom." He took a whiff and said "Mom, it smells great." he smiled.

"You are too kind, now you two eat up." She said, walking out of the room.

Garnet pulled out a chair and offered it to Mocha, as he typically did. She sat, and Garnet pushed the chair in before sitting in his chair next to Mocha.

"What's wrong with mom…? Mocha said curiously to Garnet.

"Dad wants to teach me some stuff that he thinks a man ought to know, he wants me to unlock my Aura, and maybe learn what my semblance is" Garnet said lowly to Mocha so his mother did not hear

"So?" Mocha said , matching the low register in Garnet's voice

"She thinks that I will go out and get myself killed…" Garnet said, looking to the doorway into the room to make sure his mom was not looking.

"I know she is protective. But… Shouldn't she be happy you will be able to protect yourself ?" Mocha said

Garnet shook his head "Apparently not."

After some more exchanges passed, The two finished up, both excused themselves to change into outdoors clothing

Garnet put on long legged khakis, and a short sleeved, black T shirt, Mocha put on the same clothes, but a white shirt. The two were spending a few moments getting ready before going downstairs and meeting each other at the bottom of the stairs

Garnet looked to Mocha "Are you ready?" he said, his head tilted

"Im more than ready!" Mocha said enthusiastically

Thier mother walked into the entryway, where the bottom of the stairs were saying "You two be careful, and Garnet.."

"Huh?" Garnet said

"Watch your sister." His mother finished

"I always will mom." Garnet said

The two left the home, and Garnet observed the landscape.

The area they lived had five other houses in a semi circle, and then it led down a street, which was more a path as it was paved in dirt and mud to the forest, that was a swamp land's type as typical of Mistral terrain.

The weather was warm and yet, not too cold or hot. It was a slight overcast today.

Garnet wondered what his father was doing. And he wondered what he would be taught, or have explained by his father later. Safe to say, he looked forward to it greatly

Thee two, Garnet and Mocha continued into the path that led into the forest.

Recently the forest had seen mild beowulf activity, this activity had the village on it's ear, so the occupants decided to enlist a few huntsmen to clear out the area around the village.

The area cleared was a five mile radius around the village's territory. The huntsmen, one the job was done moved on to other jobs.

This happened about a week ago, and the people's nerves were starting to die down. No one in the recent event was harmed, but it did have some close encounters .

"Isn't it nice out?" Mocha said walking, hand interlocked behind her back, tilting her head up to Garnet.

Garnet nodded, keeping his head forward saying "It is"

Mocha said again, her head turning back forward "Well Garnet,How do you feel about dad teaching you…? She paused for a moment "I think it's cool. And I can't wait until I can learn and do it for myself "

Garnet nodded "I like it. Im excited." He took a breath "I don't think mom is too thrilled…."

Mocha shook her head, as she did so, her medium straight black hair flipped and whipped "No, she is not…. But, it is what you want, so she will get over it. She wants you to be happy remember?"

Garnet looked at Mocha now "Sometimes I feel like she doesn't care whether im happy or not…" He look forward "It's just that… I just want to learn a little about this. It's not like I said I am going to go and be a huntsman."

"Garnet, you know she just wants you to be safe, right?" Mocha said, wonderingly.

Garnet nodded "Yes, of course I know That. And speaking of that…. If she wants me to be safe, then why is she so against me learning this?" Garnet paused for a moment "And she says It is my job to protect you, right?" He asked

Mocha nodded "Yes, she said that… What about it?" She said curiously, not knowing where Garnet was going with this.

"How can I protect you, if I don't know how?" He argued

Mocha placed her index finger and thumb on her chin "Hmm…." She said "Good point…"

"And a valid one…" Garnet added.

Crackling was heard and various brush was being moved.

Garnet and Mocha paused, frozen in their tracks. Looking at the rustling Bush, Garnet motioned Mocha behind him. As the rustling grew louder, Garnet's anxiety and stress jumped.

He now started taking heavy breaths. His eyes widened, and he was preparing for the worse as the rustling grew. Garnet know it was not going to be something big, not based on how much noise was being made, Garnet guessed it would be a Borbatusk.

The creature run across the ground in front of Garnet, sprinting rapidly across the trail. It was just a loud rabbit, and a fat one at that.

When it jumped put Garnet almost jumped. The creature run from one side of the road to another.

"Just a Rabbit…..?" Garnet uttered

"Ok, I think we are good…." Garnet finished

Mocha nodded, as Garnet started to move forward again. After the pace picked up, and the two were comfortable Garnet allowed Mocha to walk next to him, rather then behind him.

The forest was at some parts open , with the path passing swamp land , and some of it passing large trees.

Thee majority of the path was covered on both sides by trees, with some bushes. There were however some areas that allowed one to go off the path. Mocha and Garnet however never did this.

After finishing the walk, Garnet and Mocha had went back through the path, backtracking the way back to the house. Based on the height of the sun, Garnet could tell it was at least noon, maybe early evening.

Garnet turned around when Mocha's legs got tired, Half way home, she had trouble walking so, Garnet decided to carry her, using the cradle method. One arm under her knees, one under her upper back. Mocha wrapped both hands around Garnet's neck.

Wheen home, and at the door, Garnet set her down "There you are" He said, putting her on her feet

Mocha brushed her hair out of her eyes, saying "Thank you very much"

Garnet groaned "You are not as light as you used to be Mocha, don't know how much longer I will be able to do that…"

Mocha gave an irritated look to Garnet "Are you saying i am fat…."

Garnet shook his head "No, No, No….Never…." he said assuring

Mocha smiled, and nodded "Ok, didn't think so."

The two entered the house. Garnet could hear His father in the kitchen. Garnet entered the kitchen, to see his father.

Baze Red, he stood rather tall, and a bit big boned, with slightly spiked hair and the same eyes as Garet.

Baze was still dirty, covered almost head to toe in dirt, and small dust particles, some blue, some red, some yellow. He wore baggy work clothes, dark in color

"Garnet…" He said "So, you mother tells me you took your sister out on a walk today."

Mocha walked into the room, but did not say anything

"Yes sir, I took her out. It was a nice day. And she asked me so I wanted to be nice."

Baze Smiled "That was nice of you." He paused for a moment, and continued "Did you see anything interesting?"

"No, Not really" Garnet said." we saw a rabbit out there, a fat one."

"Oh yeah?" Baze said

Garnet nodded. "Mhm."

Baze stood from the wooden chair, as he did so, the floor creaked, he walked closer to Garnet, saying "Well….Are you ready Son?"

Garnet nodded.

Garnet was excited that now it was time to start his learning. He looked at the clock, it was now 4:36 on the clock

Baze cleared his throat. " Let me get dressed, and I will be right with you." he said

Garnet nodded again, saying "Sure"

Baze walked off and to thee room he and his wife had on the ground floor to get dressed.

While he waited, Garnet turned to Mocha who had not said anything the entire time their father was in the room.

"Wish me luck….I don't know how this is going to go…" He said, a slight nervousness could be tasted in his voice.

"Don't worry, you will do great." She said again "I am sure you will." Moka assured Garnet.

Garnet shook his head "I don't think I will get it right away, but I hope I don't take forever to teach. That is what I am saying."

"No, I think you will do ok." Moka said

Garnet nodded "Thanks sis." He patted the top of her head. As he did this, Moka's shoulder rose, and her eyes closed.

Baze came back into the room, wood creaking as he did so. He coughed a few times. And opened a drawer that was locked with a key and pulled out vials of different colored dust, fire, water, ice air, and lightning typed dust. Hee put them into a case, that was lined with foam and round cutouts so the vials did not shake around.

He closed the case and stood saying "Ok, I have what I need, Now we can go. " He said, case in hand.

Garnet nodded enthusiastically as his mother came into the room.

"You two be careful…" She said, seeming to sound less in protest about it

Baze nodded "I will be dear. All I am doing is unlocking his aura, and teaching him a few things and answering questions he has. Nothing more,nothing less." H paused for a moment "And if his semblance activated, I will need to teach him to control it so he does not use it unintentionally and hurt himself. Basic stuff, no combat or fighting stuff."

"Garnet's mother sighed in relief "Ok…. That is fine. I just don't want my little boy going off and trying to be a hero and dieing."

"Trust me, I don't want that either." Baze replied

After some more exchanges and a kiss on the cheek, Baze had left the home with Garnet.

They went into the forest. Baze held the case firmly in hand as they walked

After a moderate distance was covered, a small clearing that led off the path was approached.

"Go this way" Baze said.

Garnet looked "But, that off the trail, what if we get lost?"

"Believe me Garnet, we are not gonna get lost…" Baze assured

They went down the path and reached a round clearing, with a flat surface, and grass that was not too high.

Upon looking, Garnet saw a few wooden slabs for targets, as well as a small wooden panned to stand on in the center of the rounded area.

The trees, with branches and leaves plentiful; covered a lot of the sunlight out, with the exception in the center of the circle.

"Welcome to what I call the arena.." Baze said, extending both hands to his side before letting them fall to the side

"Arena…?" Garnet said curiously, a face that matched the tone on his face.

His father nodded "That is correct. This is where I go to practice, and now you are one only person other than me that knows where it is." He smiled to Garnet

"Why did you set this up?" Garnet wondered

"I set this up so I could practice. Keep in practice rather." He paused for a moment "Son, I think you are old enough for me to tell you something…"

Garnet looked at his dad "What is it? He said, with a concerned face

"Well son, before you were born, before I married your mother infant, I was a hunter." he said

Garnet's eyes widened "Really?" He said "A Hunter?" He paused "You were a hunter? When…."

Baze continued "I was a hunter years ago I am 43 now, when i was 17 I was old enough and had went through enough entrance schools to join the academy. I graduated when I was 21 and graduated. I was like that for five years, out with my team, and on missions."

"That sounds amazing Dad, why did you never tell me?" Garnet asked

Baze lowered his head "Garnet, I never told you because I did not want to do it any more.."

"Why, what happened?" Garnet pryed

"You see… When I was on a mission in Vacuo, me and my team got sent to check out a recent crime spree that originated here in Mistral. We tracked them through the entire continent, and then we caught up to them, except it was not the terms we wanted…" He took a moment to breath and reflect

"We were ambushed, and all of us dies but me, and I barely made it out of there alive. After that, I quit."

"What happened after Dad?" Garnet asked

"I met your mother. Then, we got married and well, the rest is history." He finished.

"Dad, so why does mom hate you teaching me?" Garnet asked, now wondering the culmination.

"Garnet, your mom does not want you to do through what I did. Trust me, After that event, I was broken and suffering of many problems…" He paused to catch his breath " What happened in Vacuo was very, very damaging on me, both physically and mentally. I still have flashbacks to it."

Garnet's face grew small " Dad, It's ok now. Why didn't you tell me, or Mocha?" Hee asked

"Garnet, that was by the decision of your mother that we not tell you until later if we told you at all." Baze said. He continued after a moment " And she became more comfortable when I told her why I wanted to teach you. And what I wanted to teach you more importantly."

Birds flew overhead, Ganret's dad Baze now changed subject and said "We will have a lot more time to discuss this at a later time Garnet, but now we need to unlock your aura.."

"So, Garnet. Do you know what Aura is?" Baze asked.

Garnet put a hand on his chin "Aura is our soul's manifestation of energy, It protects us, it gives us power, it heals us and lets us use our semblance, right?"

"Very good Son. That's the basics. Now, you understand what it is. Now you need it unlocked." Baze said, stepping further into the circle until he was in the center, a few feet off of the wooden slab in the very center

He motioned for Garnet to come closer, he did.

"How do I unlock my aura?" Garnet asked.

His father was quick to respond "Well Garnet, you would just unlock it over time, but I will unlock it for you, give a jump start if you would."

"Oh, ok. So you are going to do that now?" Garnet asked, his head tilted.

"Yes Garnet, I will do it to save time." His father said.

Baze had Garnet stand on the slab of wood where the light was focused. Once in place baze said "Close your eyes"

Garnet closed his eyes, Baze put his hands on Garnet's shoulders, and stood there, his head dipped, they stood like this for a few moments. Garnet started to feel tingling, and surging from the inner parts of his body, he felt this grow to the outer area of the body, and after staying like this for a few moments, he felt it now leave his internal body, and lay just on top his skin.

Garnet opened his eyes, and his father let go of him. His father put a hand on his chin saying "Hmmm…" "Red aura." Kind of weak as seen by the visible amount, but don't worry. We can strengthen it with some training. But for the first time it's been activated. That is a lot of aura, especially for a 14 year old."

The glowing proceeded to fade from sight and go back into Garnet's body "Where did it go?" Garnet said

"Back into your soul Son. It will wait there and replenish it;'s self when not needed."

"How do I activate it? " Garnet asked

"At first you will need to think about it, once you get better at controlling it, your semblance should appear, for now to activate your aura to protect yourself, you will need to think about it. All you need to do is focus on your soul, feel the energy, and call it out." Baze said

"Now, I want you to take it easy until you find your semblance, no heavy strain, or anything too hard. I don't want you to try to lift say a heavy box and have your semblance activate. We don't what it is, or what it can do to you."

Garnet nodded" Ok, take it easy for a little while. And, can I still practice activating my aura?" He asked

His father nodded "Yes, you can practice here. But, not at home. And this is for the eson of you don't want your semblance to activate randomly and you not have control of it. Also, when you are out her don't push your aura too fast and hard, you are still getting used to it."

After a few moments passed, Garnet's father said "Well...Try to activate your aura.

Garnet got quate, and concentrated. He started to focus himself on the inside of himself and he slowly felt the same energy form befor rise.

The energy was more sluggish to respond, after a few minutes longer , Garnet's red aura had surfaced and faded back in.

"I did it." Garnet said, taking a deep breath of air

"Another thing Son, do not keep going if you feel really tired, or out of power." Baze urged

"Got it" Garnet said, nodding his head

Baze looked up. "It is getting late…"

The sky was now growing dark, the sun was enn in the distance, and the light had almost completely faded from the area.

"We should head back." Baze said, walking back on the path , Garnet followed.

On the way home Garnet was happy that his aura was unlocked, he was sure he would unlock, or activate his semblance soon, or whenever he was meant to. He was happy, he was making progress, this was something Garnet looked forward to greatly.

Garnet did wonder why his dad decided to bring dust with , he decided to not ask, because he didn't think it was that big a deal.

Garnet had arrived home, after the stars and moon had lit the sky. And fire flies had took flight.

Garnet and his father entered their home

They came in the door to go into the family room after taking off shoes.

Garnet's mother looked to Baze "How did it go?" She asked.

Baze turned to Garnet, and Mocha, Mocha was laying on a couch drawing "You two should go up and get ready for bed, I need to talk to your mother…" He said in a relaxed tone, but in a way that said "It is time for the grown ups to talk"

Mocha nodded, and went over to Garnet and whispered in his ear "Tell me what happened when we get upstairs.

Garnet nodded as he turned to walk and go up the stairs

Once upstairs, Baze said, sighing "Well….It want well. But,..."

Moch and Garnet went upstairs and were in the room they shared.

Garnet sat on his bed, that was across from Mocha's

"Tell me, Tell me, how did it go.?" Mocha asked excitedly.

Garnet smiled "Dad unlocked my aura."

"Show me, Show me" Mocha said in response

Garnet shook his head "No, Dad says I can't untill I get more control over it."

Mocha pouted "Ok….."

"But, I can show you when I get more control over it, I promise." Garnet said, on the bright side

"Yay!" Mocha exclaimed, tilting her head, smiling

After they talked for a while, Garnet and Mocha changed clothes, and got ready for bed.

Garnet covered himself with a blanket, rested his head on a pillow before turning to the lamp and saying "Goodnight sis.."

Mocha replied :Good night Garnet."

Garnet flipped the light off, and the room was pitch black.

Garnet woke up to a sunny beam prying through the window, and blinding him as he awoke. He pulled a hand over his eyes to block the sun.

Garnet looked to Mocha, who was still sleeping soundly. Garnet would lay in his need for a few minutes before getting up and getting ready for the day

Garnet got out of bed and got dressed in Jeans and a T shirt. He went for the bathroom on the second floor of the house. He walked into a hallway, with wooden walls, and pictures of him and his family.

Garnet arrived into the bathroom. Thee room had what a typical bathroom did have, Garnet looked in the mirror, and saw he had some stubble on his face. Garnet shaved the unwanted hair off, and smiled in the mirror to show his teeth.

He decided to brush them. Garnet applied toothpaste top his brush, but he did not wet the brush down. He then started to brush. After around minutes of brushing, Garnet swished around the toothpaste that was in his mouth that had mixed with his saliva, spitting it out into the sink after he was done. Before he spit he turned the tap on, and washed the brush.

Garnet wiped his mouth with, then looked in the mirror and was happy with the result of his work.

Garnet looked at his hair, he had bead head, so he decided to do his hair.

Garnet gelled his hair, then stated to brush it to the right of his head, he then took a comb and brushed the hair on the very front of his face up , and making it wave off to the side. Garnet then used some hairspray to hold it in place.

Looking at himself all dressed up, and done up, Garnet smiled and quickly threw a thumbs up at himself in the mirror. No sooner did the image in the mirror become scattered, as the mirror cracked and moments after shattered

Garnet looked at the center of the mirror, where a long, light and thick water looking pillar was in the mirror, puncturing into the wall .

Garnet's eyes shot open in shock.

Garnet noticed the pillar came from over his shoulder, he looked from where the mirror was back to see it was attached to his body.

Standing in shock, Garnet gasped "Is this…" He said. He dropped his arm, and stood for a few moments, motionless.

The pillar had in inner core that was illuminated, the same color of his aura, and an outer layer that looked like water, but Upon Garnet touching it, it was hard as stone.

Garnet felt the pillar back, the pillar originated from his back.

"Ok...Calm down….." Garnet said, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

After a few more minutes, the pillar started too fade, as the light in the centermost part of it receded back into Garnet's back.

Garnet felt the area on his back charged with energy, Aura he thought it was. The energy where the pillar came from was fading back into the inner areas of his body. Garnet had a small cut along his cheek from the pillar he guessed, the cut drug all the way along the back of the jaw to thee end of his left cheek.

Garnet's mother came up to see what happened. Garnet stood blankly, his mouth open, poundering what just happened

She walked into the bathroom "What is goi…" She stopped halfway in the door, to see blood dripping down Garnet's face , her jaw dropped, she looked at the mirror "Garnet?" She said "Are you ok?"

She walked closer to Garnet, and put a hand on his shoulder and rotated him to face her. She looked in his eyes "Are you ok?"

She put her hand over the cut, it went semi deep in to Garnet's cheek

She took her hand off the cut, her hand covered in the dark blood.

No sooner did The cut Start closing by the help of Garnet's Aura, the cut glowed the red of Garnet's aura and it slowly closed. However it did not get rid of the blood.

Garnet let out a sigh before blinking. He put a hand on his shoulder "Sorry about the mess mom…" He paused "I'll clean it…" He said, lowly, he felt like he just ran a mile with leg weights on.

Garnet's mother shook her head "No. No, I will do it. You go and get cleaned up downstairs, and I will call your father.

Garnet left, as Mocha was coming to the bathroom, she saw blood and his face and uttered to herself "Garnet…?"

She came into the bathroom to see small drops of bloor on thee tile floors, she look to her mother "Momma, what's wrong with Ganret…?" She asked, quietly.

Her mother turned "Well, just what his father said could happen... I am just glad he is ok…" She said relived.

Last night, The parents talked about Garnet's current status. Baze told his wife that Garnet may have his semblance activate soon, and that if it happens, just keep him calm until he was able to find out what triggers it so Garnet did not hurt anyone, or himself.

Garnet's mom looked into the wall, to see a large hole knocked into it, at least 5 inches deep, by 4 inches around that tapered as the hole went on.

Garnet was in the downstairs bathroom, with a cloth. He was washing the blood off his face, and wondering what just happened.

Garnet know the only logical explanation was that he had activated his semblance, but how? And why?

Garnet found it strange that he just activated it. And he wondered how to activate it again, but he did not try to, he just reflected on how he felt when it happened.

Garnet did not even know what his semblance was, or what it could do. He did however know it could knock a hole through a mirror and into a solid wooden wall. He wondered what his mother was thinking

Garnet looked at the old white cloth, it was covered in blood. Garnet washed the cloth off, and wrung it out, he had gotten most of the blood off.

And now felt sore and tired, as if he had just done a hard day's work. He felt drained, depleted. Garnet recalled what attributed to it. His aura healing him.

The aura used to heal the wound was a lot for Garnet, being a freshly awoken aura. But, could it really have done that much to him?

"My semblance" He thought. Garnet saw what looked like aura in the center of whatever it was that broke the mirror, and made him guess if his new found ability used aura, and could be possible as an explanation as to why he was so drained.

Garnet's mother came into the room, and looked at him "Oh my poor baby Are you ok..?" She asked sympathetically

Garnet nodded "Yes mom, I feel fine now…. The cut closed, and most of the bloods off of my body…." He paused to breath "I am sorry for the mirror, I will not do it again." "Or at least I'll try to"

His mother shook her head "Don't worry one bit. It is ok. I am just glad you are safe." She paused before continuing "Your father will be home soon, I called him, he wants you to stay calm and relaxed."

"I can do that" Garnet replied flatly

"Your sister is worried about you….She wanted to come see you in here, But I told her I would talk to you and see if you wanted her company." His mother said, asking a question

Garnet nodded "Im ok if she wants to see me" Garnet said.

His smiled "Ok, I will tell her she can see you now." She walked out of the room, and a few moments later Mocha came into the bathroom.

Garet sat on the toilet, still holding the cloth, it was covered in red, and was stained.

Mocha spoke "Garnet?" she said softly

Garnet lifted his head, which was dipped to look a the cloth . He lifted his head "Hey sis…" he said in a low tone, a toothless smile on his face.

Mocha wanet closer, with her arms out to hug Garnet. She was walking at a brisk pace to Garnet when he said" don't get too close." He said, putting a hand up to signal her to stop

"Why not?" She said, stopping a few feet from Garnet

Garnet let his hand fall to his side "because, I don't want to hurt you by accident, I don't know what made it happen…"

"Make what happen" Mocha responded, putting her hand behind her back

Garnet looked away "Well, I don't know what happened but I think I activated my semblance, and it broke the mirror and cut me. And, I don't know what brings it out, so I don't want to hurt you. That is the last thing I ever want to do."

Mocha shook her head "I know you wouldn't hurt me, ever. And t's ok. Im sure you won't hurt anyone, But, I am glad you are ok.." She said, a smile on her face That made Garnet feel warm inside, and at ease

Baze walked into the bathroom, and looked at Garrnet "You ok Son?" He asked

Garnet nodded and said "Yeah, i just got a scratch.."

"From what your mother told me, it was more than a scratch….Sounded pretty bad, and from the blood still on your face, and that towel it was pretty nasty " Baze said "Looks like your semblance activated."

"Now what?" Garnet asked

"Now, you need to learn to control it so you don't hurt anyone or anything you don't want to." His father said, a hand on his chin "We need to get you to know how to use it.."

Garnet lowered his head "dad, earlier when it happened, I felt sick, drained and tired. What was that?" Garnet asked

"Well. Maybe it was you healing yourself you mother tells me, maybe it was your semblance. I have seen a few in my day that used aura and depleted the user's aura as they used it. If that is the case, We can sue dust to aid you" Baze said

"So. how do you feel now" Baze asked

Garnet said nothing for a moment, and assessed how he felt. "I feel fine now" he said, he had regained his strength he had once before. "Now what?" Garnet asked"

Baze spoke, hands at his side "Well, I think if indeed your semblance attributed to how you felt, I have something to help that.."

"What is that?" Garnet asked

"I'll show you later" Baze said.

(End of chapter one)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 1:23 In the afternoon, and Garnet with his father went to the arena, with the same case of dust as yesterday.

"So Garnet, how do you feel.?" His father asked

Garnet responded "I feel fine. My legs are tired... " he said, taking air into his lungs.

"Well, in that case, Take this" Baze said, pulling a bottle out of his pocket.

The bottle was orange, and transparent, in the bottle were small round capsules of dust. The dust in the bottle was fire

"Take a few of these, after your body takes them in, it will bolster your strength as far as your semblance strain on your aura is concerned." his father said, offering the bottle to Garnet

Garnet took the bottle in hand and said "So this will help me?" Garnet asked

Baze nodded "For now, but as your Aura gets conditioned and stronger you won't need a lot of dust to keep up your strength" He said, putting his hand to his side

Garnet opened the bottle, and said "How many do I take?" He asked

"For now, take three.." His father replied

Garnet took out three pills and put them in his mouth and swallowed them. "Now what happens?" Garnet asked. He was wondering if the effect of the dust was going to be immediate, or if it took a bit to start working.

"It should start working in a few moment, once you start to digest it, it will go into your body." His Father said.

After the ball park time went by, Baze spoke "That should do it. Now go to the center of the arena…" He said, looking at Garnet.

The weather today was slightly hotter than yesterday. It was 75 degrees, but with the humidity, it felt like 85. Little to no wind was in the air today, the sound of birds, and other creatures could be heard in the forest.

Garnet nodded and walked to the slab in the center, he stood on it for a few minutes while he looked over to see his father in a deep thought, he had his hand on his chin, and was walking back and forth.

After a little while longer, his father stood in front of him,, and said "Ok, I need you answer some question for me." He said, hand still on his chin

Garnet nodded, his father spoke again "What did you feel, what happened, and where did it come from?" He asked.

Garnet thought for a moment, maybe more. He recalled what he could remember feeling, the sensation, the feeling, the location. The location was the upper back, near the lower shoulder blade.

Garnet spoke "Well… I felt a sudden burst of energy out of my back, then I just saw whatever it was, it looked like a spear, or a pillar. It was glowing the color of my Aura in the center , red. On the outside, it was a dark color of red. I felt it, and it was hard as stone, when it went back into my body, it was smooth and flowing as water. And that is about all."

Baze let his hand fall from his chin "Ok….I want you to focus on that feeling, the same one you had. I just want you to do that, and close your eyes, and just smoothly bring it out. Sound good?" He finished

Garnet nodded, and closed his eyes, dropping his head slightly. Baze had moved out of the way, so if something happened he would not get hurt. Garnet focused on his back, and the feeling. Garnet gathered his aura, and started slowly pulling it out.

As Garnet did this, the aura slipped from him and fell back, Garnet still attempted to do it again. After the same tug of war, Garnet was able to feel the aura start to leave his body.

The aura left his body slowly, Baze looked at it "Keep it coming. .." He said to Garnet.

Garnet took deep relaxed breaths as he focused

The strand of aura that left Gernet was the color of his aura, as it got further from his body, it got the dark red shell around it, it also started to taper. The aura grew out of his back, and fell slowly off his shoulder, and when it touched the ground, Baze said "That's good, now I want you to hold it, right there."

Garnet stopped attempting to push aura out of his body. And relaxed, just feeling the aura that had left his body

"You can open your eyes now, just don't get too excited." His father said.

Garnet slowly opened his eyes, and continued to take the deep breaths. Garnet turned his head down to see the aura, laying on the ground, at his feet. The Aura pulsed throughout the creation as it sat idle.

"Wow…" Garnet said, now able to get a good look at it

"Well Garnet, that is your Semblance, whatever it is. It sure looks interesting…" Baze said He looked at the aura, and did not see it moving, then he said "Well, I guess if you thought it was special you could name

it...I just think it would be easier then just calling it aura, and it may confuse some people. So a generalized name for it might work."

"What about Spear Pillar ?" Garnet said, slowly, and non excitedly. He notice how the aura tapered like a spear, and when he first saw it , it looked like a pillar, hance the name Spear Pillar.

"Spear Pillar….Sounds ok. And it rolled off the tongue." his father said.

"Now, I want you to try to move it. Maybe try feeling the aura and moving it like you would your arm.." He continued

Garnet nodded, and made sure his arms were at his side. He started to focus on feeling the aura in the started to test making movements, it was like drawing it out, except bending the aura that was already out there.

Garnet managed to start slowly move the aura. The aura slowly curled upwards as it rose from just dangling at his feet, and dragging on the ground.

Garnet lifted it to the level of his shoulder, still curled, and not pointed out, however he did whip the tip of it around a little to test how responsive it was.

"Good Job" Baze said. He looked at the pillar "So, it this the same size as the the one you made before?" He asked

"It is a little thinner I think.. And a little shorter" Garnet said, looking over his semblance.

"Ok, how do you feel now?" Baze asked. He asked this to wonder how Garnet was reacting to the semblance, if he was now tired, or anything.

"I feel great….. A bit tingly, but good." Garnet said, looking to see how he felt.

"Ok, I want you to walk, and you to wave it slowly back and forth, lets see how controllable it is…. " Garnet's father said.

Garnet started to walk, and attempt to wave the aura. He was able to do this with a large deal of difficulty as he walked, after a few minutes of doing it, he got better control and was able to move it back and forth, just as he would put one leg forward, and one behind him.

Garnet moved the pillar behind him, and was also waving it to test if this articulation carried, it did

"Good job." Baze said, thinking of what to do next. He had a bit of hesitation, but he pushed himself to say it. "Garnet, walk over the one of the targets…"

Garnet wondered what his father asked him to do this, but still he did, with his semblance activated and behind him.

Garnet got to a target, and His father joined him "Now what?" Garnet asked, curious as to why he was told to go to a target.

Baze cleared his throat, and stood to the side of Garnet "I want you to aim the point of your semblance at the center of the target." The target was 9 feet away where Garnet was standing

" But, I don't think im close enough to hit it…" Garnet said

Baze shook his head " It does not matter, I just want to see something"

Garnet nodded "Ok."

Garnet moved his semblance to be aimed at the target. The pilar's point was just past Garnet's face, so he would not get hurt like he did before. Garnet looked at the center of the target. He started to focus on it

"Ok, now I want you to feel the same thing you felt when you brought it out, now just let the aura out, and push it forward." His father said, taking a few steps back

Garnet did nothing, he heard his father, he just did not acknowledge he did, as he was focusing.

Garnet continued to focus, and felt the aura build up, wanting to propel the pillar forward, like air being pumped into a tire.

Garnet let the pillar fly forward, when it was not long enough to reach the target before, it was now.

Garnet's semblance grew and stretched the gap and went into the center of the target. Garnet let out a stifled, sharp breath

Baze noticed "Garnet, what is it?" He asked.

Garnet let out a few more sharp breaths, saying "...I don't..Know…..I feel like my aura is being pulled out of me… Like it is being stretched too far….." He said, trying to not fall, orr arch his back over.

"Ok Garnet, I want you to slowly retract it, call the aura back to your body until you feel comfortable again." Baze said, a little worried , he did not know what just made Garnet feel this way.

Garnet started to bring the semblance back to him, once he felt comfortable with it, it was about 3 feet long, 2 feet shorter than it was. Before.

"Feel better now?" His father asked"

Garnet nodded "I feel better now., but I think I used some of my aura stretching my semblance that far, maybe it was the force I used.

Baze looked at the target, the target was 2 feet thick, and the pillar managed to go all the way through it, allowing Baze to see the tree behind it.

"Well, you certainly did not go easy on it…" He said. He looked at Garnet, he had worked up a sweat, Baze looked him in the eye and said "You can pull it back now, I think that is it for today.." He paused for a moment "We need to get you home so you can rest and eat. Now that you know how to do this, you can practice without me, just don't take it too hard. Understand."

Garnet, nodded as he started to pull his aura back inside of him. "Understood" he said

Garnet arrived home, with his father. His mother was waiting for him, sitting on the stairs "Well, how did it go,m are you ok?" She asked

"Olive, Garnet now has control over himself. So everything is fine now. You need not worry about any more incidents like that from now on. " Baze said.

"Well, that is a relief " His mother said., sighing She looked at Garnet "How do you feel..?" She asked.

"Hungry…" Garnet replied with a smile.

"Why don't you go see your sister now, and I will make dinner, ok?" She said softly.

Garnet noded "Sounds good mom.." he said , happy he could talk to his sister about what happened.

His mom got up and called out "Mocha, your brother is dying to talk to you…"

A few moments later, Mocha came out of the living room, and looked at Garnet with a smile "YAY!" she said "Garnet, will you tell me what happened, would you?" She asked

Garnet looked to his father, Baze nodded Garnet looked to Mocha "I don't see why not." He said smiling

"Yay!" Mocha said again

"Why don't you two go and sit outside and discuss it. Your dad can help me cook." Her mother said.

Garnet noded "Ok, sounds good." He offered his hand to Mocha, she took it and they went outside.

The two of them sat on two chairs that were on a wooden deck of the house in the front.

"So, did you..Get control of it...Do you feel safe to have me around you now?" Mocha asked

Garnet nodded "You probably were before, but I wanted to make sure without a doubt you would be safe. And I would never forgive myself if I hurt you."

Mocha said, getting up "Well, seeing as how you feel comfortable with me now, and Would would not let me do this earlier… " She stood, and paused. Mocha continued "I can do this!"

She sat on Garnet, legs across him, on Garnet's lap, and hugged him, with both arms around her neck. "I am glad you did not get hurt by your semblance too bad this morning, when I saw all the blood, I got scared that you were really hurt."

Garnet shook his head, and showed the side of his face that was cut "Look." He said "Only a tiny scar, and its not even still open, it is like it never even happened, see?" he said.

Mocha looked at the area "No, it looks just like it didn't happen…" she said

"See…" Garnet added. "I am fine.

Still on Garnet, Mocha asked "So, was it cool?" She asked.

"Was what cool?" Garnet asked.

"Learning how to use your Semblance. Must have been really cool, right?" Mocha asked

Garnet nodded "It was cool, but I have the feeling I just barely scratched the surface on it. Anyways, dad says I need to practice and exercise it to make my semblance stronger, and better focused. But, for now I will be good. I am happy with what I have done."

"That must be so amazing, learning how to do all that." Mocha said, thinking about when she would learn

"Well, I'll show it to you one day." Garnet said.

Both Garnet and Mocha had never seen a semblance in work. They had seen pictures, and read papers on it, but never seen it up close. Now, Garnet had, Mocha just needed to. Garnet thought when he got better with it, he would show Mocha what his was.

"Really?" Mocha said, her eyes wide with optimism

"Mhm" Garnet nodded "Sure" he said.

The two, and talked for a while, when Garnet's mother Olive came out, and said "Dinn…." She looked at the twom Mocha sitting in Garnet's lap "Aww, that is adorable…" She said.

"It's not that big a deal mom, I just love my sister…" Garnet said.

"I know, but most people your age would not do that if they were paid money." She paused for a moment "Oh, that's just so adorable."

"Come to think of it Garnet, she is right. You never see anyone else with a close relationship with their sister, do you?" "Or at least this close.." She added

"I never really thought about it.." Garnet said.

"As I was saying, dinner is done.." Olive said.

Garnet nodded, he stood, picking up Mocha and standing her up on her feet. "Let's go get washed up." he said plainly

Garnet and Mocha got to dinner. The food was beef potatoes, and vegetables. At the time of Garnet's looking, it was 6:00 on the dot.

Garnet ate dinner, and everything seemed normal, as if nothing happened. Garnet found it comforting that he did not just wired up everyone's day, and now that he had control over himself he could now practice and get stronger and better with his aura and semblance

Garnet finished dinner, and excused himself. He went into the living room, sitting on one of the two couches that were in the room. Garnet sat on the live seat, that was on the left side of the room, across from it was a screen, that the news was on

The reporter started saying "In related news, the outer parts of Mistral are expected to see a larger grimm population as off the next few weeks, maybe even over a few mounths. The reason is currently unknown as to why. We recommend staying in doors, and keeping yourself protected. Several hunters said they would go to protect the area, but only if the need arises, and only if the area is under attack."

The news reporter continued "No on to weather…"

Garnet tuned out the news and started thinking "Odd…." He thought "Grimm are getting more active, why?" He asked himself

After this, Garnet's night went the way it usually did, and involved him doing his nightly routine. Watching things, talking to his family, and enjoying himself. Garnet enjoyed that his family and he were able to joke and laugh like old friends. The tension between him and his mother had not felt there any more, and everything was a bit more relaxed.

After the night drew on, and it reached around 9:00 Garnet decided to retire for the night.

Garnet received some question as to why he was going to bed so early. Baze, his father had guessed he was tired after what he did today.

So, Garnet changed into his night time clothing, brushed his teeth, and nestled in bed, and he fell asleep.

(End of chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few weeks passed, three weeks in fact. Garnet had been training, and exercising his Aura, as well as his semblance. Now Garnet was becoming better with his abilities. However, as Garnet got better at controlling his semblance, he wanted to see how good it had gotten.

Garnet had now been practicing using his semblance on targets, and testing how offensive it could be. Garnet was able to now hit the target and stretch his semblance to the 9 foot range he had originally reached, but this time he did not feel any strain as his aura got stronger, infact he did not need to take as many pills now, and the ones he did took him a lot further than they did with the higher amounts. Garnet was able to now stretch his semblance to it's new limit, 12 feet before he felt the strain.

The reason Garnet felt the strain was identified by his father.

Garnet's semblance was tied directly to his aura, and as he stretched it, he pulled more and more aurra out of him.

Still, Garnet was able to control it very well after getting used to it.

With Garnet's testing, he had learnt how to use his semblance effectively, on wood targets at least. However ,he did not think his mother would he happy with his self teaching. But, Garnet still did this.

Garnet was walking home from the arena, he had just done the regular work out he did every day in the arena. It was a regular day, the woods were calm and silent.

The time of day was 2:20 in the afternoon, when Garnet heard a screech. Garnet looked up and saw a large black bird, But it was not a bird, it was a Grimm

A nevermore, a large one at that, larger then most Garnet had seen on the news, or in books. The Grimm was heading the same direction he was, back to his village.

Garnet saw it slowly dawn on him, his jaw swing open "Oh no….Don't, please don't be going there…" He uttered

Garnet started to break out into a fast sprint, running home.

Garnet ran, as fast as he could go while maintaining balance. Garnet got to the end of the forest to see that the nevermore wasn't the only grimm that was on the way to his village. Borbatusks and small Uras were running around as people could be heard screaming.

Garnet said lowly and to himself " Mom..Mocha…" He said, running to his house.

Garnet arrived, to a screaming Mocha, Garnet ran into the house, the door was open, rather the hinge was broken off the door frame. Garnet went into the house, to see Mocha with the kitchen Table turned over, and a Borbatusk Ramming it.

Mocha looked at Garnet, tears in her eye, she yelled out "Garnet, Help me!" She screamed.

Glass was all over the floor, and broken dishes were scattered with silverware.

Garnet Looked at Mocha "Hang on!" He said, walking closer to the Grimm.

Garnet got closer and activated his Semblance, pulling the aura pillar out, and thrusting it at the Gimm. The pillar hit the top of the Borbatusk, the heavily armored part of it's body.

The Grimm now turned to Garnet, and kicked its hind leg before chargeing at Garnet.

Garnet's Semblance was glanced off by the Grimm's armor, and Garnet started to bring it back around and closer to him when the grimm rammed him with it's tusks.

The force knocked Garnet to the floor.

The grimm, stood over Garnet, its four eyes fixed on him.

The Borbatusk reared up, lifting its front legs. Garnet managed to bring his semblance back to his body, he saw the creature's underbelly, seeing no armor .

Garnet thrust his pillar into the Grimm, killing it.

Garnet pulled his semblance back, the borbatusk, now dead fell as it retracted back to Garnet.

Garnet pushed the dead grimm off of him, standing , a small amount of blood on his shirt, that was black.

"Mocha, are you ok?" Garnet asked, panting

Mocha was crying, "Garnet!" She cried "Thank god you came.!" She finished.

Garnet moved the table, and let Mocha move.

"Where is mom?"Garnet asked.

Mocha sniffled , wiping tears off her face "She went to get dad, she said to stay inside and lock the door, and only open it for him, you , and her…. Then that came in…"

Mocha grabbed onto Garnet, hugging him , burying her head into Garnet's chest "I thought I was going to die…." She said sobbing

Garnet patted her head "There There…" He said "I am here now…" He comforted Mocha.

"I need to get to mom…." Garnet said, mostly to himself "We need to move too" He said, hearing the screams of Grimm around him.

"Mocha, we gotta move now…" Garnet stressed "We need to get to dad…" He finished

Garnet, figuring it would be a long day took two pills of dust. He decided that they would absorb into his body as he walked.

Mocha still crying, now shaking like a leaf said nodding, shakingly "O...Ok…" She asked "You'll protect me right Garnet..?"

Garnet pushed her a little bit so he could look her in the eye "I will." He said. "Now, we need to go.." Garnet said.

Mocha nodded.

Garnet moved slow, keeping Mocha directly behind him, The grimm were too busy reaping havoc to notice him.

Garnet moved to the minem, to see his father and mother.

His father was in front of his mother, as an Ursa stood.

Right when the ursa went to strike, a gunshot could be heard.

The ursa fell over dead.

A lone figure, in a black hood with a rifle walked slowly, his hood pulled over his face to the dead Grimm. He spit on it "Good riddance…" He said in a deep voice.

"You folks ok?" The man said.

Baze said "Better now you are here…" He sighed in relief. "Who are you?" Baze asked

The man held his gun to the side saying "I am midnight…. And I am a huntsman."

"We came as soon as we could…." Midnight looked around, seeing that the area near the mine, clear in a circle and trees off to the side. He saw a few dead bodies of humans. "As it seems…..I am late" He said, observing the area

Midnight looked at Garnet, Mocha and their parents. "The village is not safe. And we have reports of even more Grimm on the way… My team is clearing the area, It is my job to get people together and out of the area. If you want to live, come with me…" "Now he ordered.

Garnet looked over the huntsman, he was tall, Garnet could not get what his face looked like under the deep cover he wore. The only detail Garnet made out was his slim jaw.

Accenting the now approaching storm to come, Midnight's cape began to flutter in the wind heavily .On his black cloak or robe was a maroon red moon in the crescent phase.

"Well,you want out of here or not, because if not, I will go help other people…" He said, in a way that sounded like "Its now or never"

Midnight looked at Baze and hummed "Hmmm…." He then said under breath "I know you from somewhere.."

Baze nodded, saying "Yes, We will go, Thank you."

Midnight led the group out, through the swampy woods, An Beowulf jumped out, lunging at Midnight, Midnight was knocked over. His rifle that was knocked from his hands was too far for him too reach. With one hand holding the Beowulf away, he drew a pistol, pressed a button and it transformed into a dagger, 7 inches long.

Midnight then stabbed the Grimm through the eye. The Grimm let out a scream and fell over, to the right of Midnight

He stood, dusting off his cloak "Hmmph, how rude…" he said, looking at the Grimm. He turned his weapon back to a pistol and holstered it. After he did this, he walked to his rifle picking it up and slinging it over his back. "On we go…" He said walking

The sky grew dark, and rain started to drop with lightning. The rain was light, but started to become thudding fat droplets that hit the ground and trees around Garnet.

Midnight Turned and Looked at Baze "I know you from somewhere.." He said, pointing a finger.

Baze looked dumbfounded, by the look and sound the huntsman was not around for long, certainly not as long as it was when he was a huntsman, so he wondered how he could have known him "You must be mistaken….."

Midnight shook his head "No, I have seen you before, but where….." He said. Midnight had the killing feeling as he tried to figure out where he saw him

He figured it out. When he was in school, at the academy. There was a photo of every graduating team. "Baze…" Midnight said.

Baze dropped his head "That would be me…" he said.

Midnight smirked behind his cowl "Its truly an honor to be in your presence sir…"

"Huh? Baze asked

"You are a legend, one of the best graduates…." Midnight recalled

The sound of a grimm was heard, midnight turned his head "We had better go, we can tell stories later…." Midnight said, moving forward.

The dirt paths had gone to mud, and the stagnant swamps had started to grow in size, some of them starting to flow onto the path.

The Grimm jumped out, Midnight took aim at one, bringing his rifle up, and with one hand only scoring a headshot straight into the Grimm's head, The two Started to run at him he said "Sorry" To his rifle before doing a back walk over to get out of the Grimm's reach "You folks stay back there, don't want any of Ya'll getting hurt"

He said, coming to his feet and aiming, his rifle covered in mud.

He dropped the hand guard over his arm, bringing his scope down on Another Grimm's head, bit instead of shooting it, he aimed it as the knee of the Grimm, as another one was closer he decided to stop the Grimm so he could deal with the more immediate threat of the one closer to him.

He fired a shot, and the mud around the bolt flew away as the semi automatic rifle let out a shell from it, locking another one into the chamber.

With the closer one, He drew his pistol and shot the grimm 5 times, starting at the chest area and moving up. The grimm he shot was A Beowulf , the One behind that was an Ursa. He now shot his Pistol at the Grimm behind thee one he just killed.

All three Grimm killed in but a moment

"Wow…" Garnet said aweingly

"Sorry about that people, please keep in mind these things don't really have manners…." Midnight said "Now, We don't have too far to go….." Midnight paused. He heard a blood chilling screech, he knew only one Grimm that could make the noise. His mouth opened slightly, listening to thick wing beats moving closer, rain falling into his face from the hood as he lifted his head up "Oh shit…." He said

"WE NEED TO MOVE, RIGHT NOW AND WE NEED TO MOVE FAST" Midnight yelled, slinging his mud covered gun over his back "That's a giant nevermore…" He said mostly to himself

The pace of the group picked up, untill the large Nevermore was over head , one last screech was let out, then midnight Said "Get down now!"

Feathers shot from the nevermore bombarded the path , one almost hit Midnight, but he rolled out of the way, he shot at the nevermore, to see it did next to nothing to it

"If I can't kill it…." Midnight said to himself he had no time to finish when the nevermore dove out of the sky down at Midnight. Midnight Jumped out of the way, one of the nevermore"s claws raked across his back, his aurra showed, the color black and protected him from the blow.

Now shooting faster and more sporadically, Midnight attacked the nevermore, but this did nothing to it.

The nevermore now tried to hit him, the Large grimm knocked down trees as it attempted to kill Midnight. Midnight was not able to even try to attack at the point, he was just dodging

The nevermore shot a feather , that missed Midnight, but was not heading toward Garnet.

Garnet's eyes shrunk. Garnet screamed, closing his eyes, after a second he saw the feather was stuck in something, and stopped just shy of him. It was his semblance. Garnet managed to activate his Semblance and was able to catch the father on his narrow pillar of an arm, made of aura

Midnight saw this and said "Interesting.." Right as the nevermore went to strike him. He ducked, and the attack went over his head.

Before he could move, the Never more swatted Midnight, the force flung Midnight back in a straight path in the forest, trees breaking as Midnight hit them.

This now left Garnet's family.

"What now?" Garnet's mother said.

Baze stepped forward. It's time to end this….." He said, stepping closer to the creature. He cracked his knuckles "Lets hope I am not too rusty at this…." He said, taking a stance

"Dad, be careful!" Mocha demanded.

Baze looked back smiling.

After this the nevermore let out a roar and tried to hit Baze. Baze jumped past the nevermore, , at a high speed and punching to nevermore in it's mouth. Baze now grabbed the large Grimm and kept hitting it, the grimm shook his head and it knocked Baze off.

Baze and the nevermore made some larger exchanges as the fight went on.

Midnight was still flying back, but he finally hit the final tree, as he hi is, his aura came out and disappeared. He pulled out a scroll his aura gage read "Aura =0%". "No…" Midnight strained to say.

He went into the contacts list and called someone named "Rust"

"Hey… Its me…. Get to at least 200 yards from my location, get on the path and stay there, we got civilians out there and a giant nevermore is with them…." He coughed "An… And, im all out of Aura…."

Baze looked like he was winning, this was the opposite however, Baze had been hit and knocked many times. Baze was using his semblance, Speed to produce power by jumping into the nevermore to hit it.

This took a toll on his strength.

Baze was hit, and the blow knocked him through a tree, he did not have an aura gage, but he could feel he was close to zero, the mose he figured he had was 15, maybe 20 percent of Aura left.

Baze fought as hard as he could, but one lst heavy blow by the nevermore, and Baze slipping up caused him to be pinned to the mud covered ground.

Baze's Aura just hit Zero.

"Dad!" Garnet yelled, going to move forward

Baze put an hand up signaling Garnet to stay., Baze looked at the Nevermore. "I have only one regret…"He said "Not having that second cup of coffee this morning….." The grimm let out a scream, and started to stomp violently on Baze.

"DAD!" Garnet yelled again. Mocha was screaming, and Oliver, their mother was crying.

The nevermore now stopped, stepping to the side in the now cleared area, with knocked over trees and stood beside Baze, who was now covered in blood, and struggling to breath. He gathered just enough strength to say "I love you All….So might…" He said has the never moree picked Baze up in its mouth, and tilted its head upwards and gulping Baze down it's throat.

"Dad…" Garnet said, dropping to his knees, a tear moving down his eyes "No.." He said lowly.

Mocha now was screaming , and crying, Olive was horrified, and was expressing a combination of fear, shock, and disbelief.

The nevermore now came closer to than a large, thundering boom zoomed in from across the path, and made the nevermore's head, in the flash of an eye no longer exist. The dead body of the nevermore fell over. A woman walked up

"Are you guys ok? Midnight called me here…" "I am rust." she said. Rust took a head count "Midnight said you had another person with you, where is he…"

Garnet pointed out the nevermore. He started to cry "Dad… He is dead…"

Rust's jaw dropped "Oh my god…" She said "I am too late…"She hit herself "I was too slow!" she said softly, and with an open mouth. She looked to the family "Please, forgive me….

(end of Chapter 3)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One month passed. Garnet and his family took the loss of Baze deeply, as well as the loss of the village. The village was considered a lost cause, it was over run ,and the huntsmen bombed it top kill the Grimm and prevent further damage.

Garnet's family now had to live in a new town, that was a small city.

Garnet and Mocha had their own rooms, and the house was more modern, but it did not feel like the home the old one was. Many memories were spent there, now it was all gone.

The family was still very much grieving, but they managed to come back enough to function, but the loss was still hard felt.

Garnet had found a deep hate for Grimm now, he was reminded, and felt pain whenever he saw a living grimm. Garnet continued his Semblance and aura training on his own, it was something that made him feel close to his father, It had hit Garnet's fifteenth birthday a week ago

A figure knocked on the door to Garnet's house.

His mother got the door. She opened it , and the figure spoke "Mrs. Red…..May I come in…"

Garnet was upstairs in his room, reading a book called "The Thief and the Butcher, Violet's Garden" When he heard "Garnet, there is someone here to see you!" Come from his mother. Garnet put a mark in the book and want downstairs .

Garnet entered the living room, to say "Yes mom?" He asked.

His mother pointed this is Professor Stone from Heaven Academy, and he wants to speak to you."

The man had short, well kept graying hair, and a goatee, his hair was combed to the right of his beard was well kept. The man was in his old age.

"If you don't mind, may I be in here?" Olive said

The man raised his hand "But, of course Ma'am"

Olive sat, Garnet stood, and Professor Stone sat as well. Garnet was a few feet from the man.

"Would you like to sit?" Stone asked.

Garnet shook his head.

"Ok then." Stone said.

Stone began to speak "So, Garnet. One of my students midnight saw your semblance, and how it stopped a nevermore's feather dead in it's tracks,is this correct?" He asked

Garnet nodded "Yes…. I did… But, I was not trying to." He said.

Stone chuckled slightly "Of course not my boy."

Stone continued "Garnet, I have looked at your family's current financial status, and I see you are in trouble of making tax payments….. With you father's death, rest his soul."

Garnet dipped his head.

"How did you get those records?" Olive asked

Stone turned "I acquired them by means not required to be disclosed ... "

"So what do you want…." Garnet said, plainly

Stone smirked "I like that , you get right to the point. Garnet, if I may call you that.?" He asked

"Yeah, it's ok." Garnet said

Stone nodded "Well, I saw your family in danger of paying the bills, and From my student, your semblance is strong, and interesting from the looks of it."

"But! Let me get to the point Garnet. I have a deal…." He said.

Garnet's eyebrow raised

"If you come to one of our primary combat schools, and attend it for a month just to try it, and to let us see your skill set, we will pay your family's Bills and pay them and you or a month, and if you decide to stay with it, we will pay your family's bills for as long as you attend the schools and then some."

He paused and began again "Now, doing this gives us all something, I get to see if you have talent, your family is happy, and has bills paid, and you get training on your semblance, aura and learn many things. And you will be able to meet people… What do you say…?" he asked

"I need to talk to my mother if you don't mind…" Garnet said,

"Of course" Stone said.

Garnet and is mother went through the house and started to talk

"Mom… I know what you are going to say, you don't want me to, and it is dangerous, but….. We need it, and It's not like I am going to war or anything… And, it is a good opportunity for me to learn and get an education… I want to do this for you, for Mocha, for dad…."

A tear ran down Garnet's mom's cheek "Garnet… You're fifteen….. And If I don't let you do this, or make your own decision….You will resent me for it... I want you to do what you think is right…..I will not keep you from doing this if you want to...But know this Garnet.. I love you, your sister loves you. And if you decide to follow this path to the end and become a huntsman, know this. You have people who love and care about you...And if you die we will be devastated…. " She said

"Mom…" Garnet said "I want to do it…" He said lowly "I want to, I want to go to the school….. But, I promise you this, I will be back to you." He said.

Olive hugged Garnet "You made your choice...Now I cant do anything but accept it Garnet…." she said, getting choked up and shedding tears "Just don't die, would you?"

Garnet nodded, still hugging her "I promise mom."

Garnet walked back in the room, Olive decided to stay behind and let them talk privately "Well?" Stone said "Have you decided?" He asked curiously. As he stood from the couch

Garnet smirked , putting a thumbs up saying "I'll do it."

Stone let out a half smile "That's what I like to hear Garnet. "

Garnet sighed, he was not sure how he felt, but he knew he was doing the right thing. For both him and his family.

"When do I go?" Garnet asked

"You can leave whenever you are ready, but I need to be back in three days."

Stone offered his hand, Garnet took it and shook on it

"Welcome to the world of huntsmen and huntresses Garnet." Stone said as he gave a firm handshake.

Stone departed after giving Garnet some papers he needed to sign, as well as his guardian or parent.

Garnet was given a list of things he should bring, as the school was far from him, so the essentials of life, a change of clothes, toothbrush, razor, and other things,such as money, Lien.

Olive came in "Well?" she asked

Garnet looked her in the eye. "Well mom, I will leave soon. The professor gave me a list of things that I should bring. The school is a way away from here…"

Olive let herself get choked up slightly "Ok, I can get those things…" She said. "I will miss you..Will you come home when you can?" she asked

Garnet nodded quickly "Yes, Of course I will!"

Olive wiped her eye "I don't like you doing this, but it is what you want, and it is what will help all of us….Just remember, I will be proud of you no matter what you do Garnet.."

Garnet bowed his head "I know mom, and I will be home don't you worry once. I will be home to you. I don't intend to die. I'll write to you too, and I will send pictures. It will be like going to camp." He said.

Olive nodded "Ok..ok…. I will hold you to that, ok?" she said.

Garnet nodded "I will sign a contract if you need me to." He said, smiling

"I don't think we will need to go that far…" His mother said. She paused "I want you to go talk to your sister. I am sure she will want to get filled in, hand me the list and I will run out…" She finished

Garnet had handed her the list, and went upstairs to Mocha's room. Garnet knocked on Mocha's door.

"Come in!" Mocha said laying on her stomach at the foot of her bed, legs up and crossed behind her.

Garnet walked into her room. Her walls were a light baide, with posters and photos on them, but the room had a dresser, bed, and nightstand., The room was a medium size, with a poster of a boy band the Achievement hunters.

"Hi Garnet!" Mocha said excitedly, she was drawing something in a notebook

Garnet raised a hand to greet her "Hi Mocha...What ya up to?" he asked

He smiled and said "Im drawing something. Putting the finishing touches on now." She said.

"What you drawing?" Garnet asked, walking closer to Mocha's bed

"Look" She said, turning the notebook over to Garnet "It's us!" she said.

Garnet looked at the drawing, it impeccably well drawn, and had depth to it. In the photo was Mocha, and Garnet hugging

"Pretty good right?" Mocha said

Garnet took it in , it was an amazing drawing , it looked like it was real, it was fantastic. "Mocha, that is amazing, how did you do that?" Garnet said, but then asked.

"Well, I am just good at it, I guess she said.

"Good is an understatement" Garnet argued

"Oh stop, you're too kind Garnet." Mocha said shyly "Its not that good. I could have done better "

Garnet did not see this possible, the drawing looked perfect " It is better than anything I ever did" He said

Garnet paused for a moment "So Mocha, I need to talk to you." Garnet said, sitting next to Mocha, who had not moved.

Mocha sat up "What is it?" she asked

"So, a man came, he was a professor, and he made me an offer, and I accepted it." Garnet said shortly and simply

"What was the deal?" Mocha asked

Garnet took in a breath of air before starting " The man said he would pay for our house, and everything we need...B"

"That is great!" Mocha interrupted, "What do you need to do?" She asked

Garnet continued "As I was saying. But, I need to go to Sanctum, a primary combat school for huntsmen…"

Mocha got low and silent "What does that means for us?" She asked

Garne dipped his head "I am going away for a while to go to the school….But.."Garnet said "I will be back soon, and I will have so much to tell you….". "I want to see how you felt about it." Garnet finished

"Garnet.." Mocha said "I am a little worried for you, you will be away from our house, our family. And I will not be able to see you….I have a question,..Is what you are doing going to really help us, like there is not a really good way to get out of needing to go?" She asked

Garnet shook his head "If I do this, I get an education, learn things, and you guys are taken care of…"

Mocha smiled at Garnet "Ok." She said. "You are doing it because this is a good thing for everyone.." She now got a little more faint "But, I will really miss you. Will you write and stuff?" She asked

Garnet nodded "I will send them, as much and as many as I can."

"Ok." Mocha said, standing up . So, when do you go then Garnet?" "So I can say goodbye" She added

"Well, Im probably going tomorrow, if I have all my stuff." he said

Mocha standing hugged Garnet, who was on the bed. Mocha's head was resting on Garnet's shoulder "Just do one thing for me." she said

Garnet made a "Huh?" Sound

"Just tell me all about it when you get home, and stay safe Big brother.  
" she said, lowly and in a whispering voice.

"I promise" Garnet replied.

"Gernet, I will really, Really miss you though, but I know you will be back so it's ok." Mocha said, smiling at the end

Garnet, still being hugged said "Don't worry, I will call as often as I can, ok?" He said.

Mocha nodded her head slightly, Garnet felt the movement "Mhm, as long as you talk to me and mom."

"Sounds fair." Garnet finished,

Mochas let go of him, and sat next to him, Garnet said "Well, what has been going on?" He asked

Mocha had told Garnet about several things that she was thinking, and wondering about, some things a little uncomfortable, somethings easy to answer, they talked for a good while. Mocha had asked about her going to the school, Ganret had told her that it was not a good idea right now, and that maybe if she really decided to, she could talk to mom when it happened.

The total time they spent talking and doing random things lasted for about two hours.

Olive came into Mocha's room, hearing the two of them laughing and talking. She cracked a smile "Well, what are you two talking about?" their mother asked

"Random stuff." Garnet replied

"Is that so?" his mother said.

Mocha nodded

"So Garnet, I got your things. And I got a suitcase for you to pack your stuff in." She said.

"Thanks mom." Garnet said.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by fast, with nothing too out of the ordinary happening . Later in the night, Garnet packed things into the suitcase, it was a deep burgundy, with zippers and several compartments. Garnet packed clothes, like pants and other things he might need. He packed his toiletries, His toothbrush, toothpaste, and other things like shampoo in travel size containers.

Olive, Garnet's mother was helping him pack. She pulled out a notebook, it was small, and thin, about 5 inches across, and 8 top to bottom, about 500 pages deep. The book was closed via magnetic snaps. The cover was leather, with an emblem of a Grimm's skull on it, and an arrow going into it.

"Your father wanted you to have this. It is information, and knowledge he gathered. He wanted you to have it Garnet" Olive said, presenting it to him.

Garnet looked at it. "Thank you….." He said slowly picking to book out of his mother's hands. When he took it in hand, he felt a connection to his father, something that he could not explain or express, it just made him feel like this was his father.

Garnet was half right, these were his thoughts and his information he thought needed to be passed down. To him.

He said to his mother "I will take good care of it, I promise" He said, Packing it into one of the front zipper compartments

"I know you will Garnet…." His mother replied "I know you will."

Garnet finished packing, he also packed his pills of dust, along with some vials of dust.

Once done, he set the suitcase next to the door, and went about his night, his mother had contacted Professor stone, and he said he would be there tomorrow, at 7 AM to pick Garnet.

"Garnet finished up his things that needed to be done, relaxed for a little bit. Garnet was sitting on the couch, he got up "I think I will go to bed now.." He said, yawning. The time was "11:38

His mother looked at him "Ok… Remember to set your alarm for 6:30 so you can get up and get ready." She said

Garnet nodded, walking out of the room, before he was out of the doorway he said "Night mom." He said, walking out of the room.

Garnet go into the clothes he was going to wear to sleep, he brushed his teeth, washed his face. When Garnet was done he went to his room, got in bed, looked up at his ceiling "Well…...Here's to tomorrow…" he said

Garnet set his clock, and said "Its going to be an early day…."

Garnet closed his eyes when a small sliver of light came into the room, Garnet opened his eyes, it was Mocha.

Garnet sat up in bed, only slightly "Mocha…..What is it?" Garnet asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say goodnight, and that if you could wake me up before you leave I would be happy." Mocha said

Garnet first said "Oh, Im sorry. I must have forgotten, goodnight Mocha." He then said "And ok, I will wake you up."

"Thanks!" Mocha said "I'll get out now so you can sleep…" She said smiling, and closing the door.

Garnet relaxed in bed, and fell asleep.

Through the night, it was hard for Garnet to sleep. For the most part he was restless, tossing, turning in his bed. He was not too keen on getting sleep before something big happened, like this. Maybe it was stress, perhaps something else. Whatever it was Garnet could not figure it out, and it didn't aid in him being able to sleep.

Garnet managed to fall in and out of sleep in intervals, he would doze off, falling asleep and wake up a few moments later.

Eventually, Garnet had gotten to the point where he was too tired to stay awake to open his eyes again, and he fell asleep, finally after his struggles earlier.

An alarm was beeping, it repeated it several times then a female voice was heard from the clock "Get up, and go get em!" The voice said. The clock was programed with a random inspirational quotes that it would play every morning.

Garnet reluctantly opened his eyes groaning, rubbing his eyes saying "Why is it time to get up already…" He said, sitting up, his brown sheets falling away from him, showing his chest.

Garnet ran a hand through his hair "This is the day I guess…" he said reflecting

Garnet got out of bed, and got the clothes he would wear for the day, black long legged cargo pants , with small red lines traveling up the seams, and a red long armed shirt with black accenting for the most part it was crimson red.

Both the shirt and pants were designed for hard use and to resist wear and tear. Garnet also put on a thick leather belt.

Garnet gathered the clothing, and headed for the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Garnet set the clothes on the long granite counter top, he started the shower, setting the hot water almost all the way up.

Garnet got in the shower, he washed his hair, and cleaned himself for a time before getting out.

Garnet got out and dressed himself, then did his hair.

Garnet's hair was done as he usually did it, he got his things together, cleaned his mess then brushed his teeth and shaved before heading down stairs. Even though Garnet took a shower, he was still half awake, half asleep.

He walked down and into the kitchen where his mom was, she looked at his and whispered "Garnet, goodmorning…."

Garnet nodded "I guess…." Garnet said getting a whiff of something, it was coffee.

"Is that coffee?" Garnet asked.

His mother nodded "Yes, Yes it is, want a cup?" She offered, pouring coffee in a mug.

She put the mug on the countertop, in front of Garnet. Garnet picked the mug up[. He smelt the drink, it was thick and bitter smelling but, Garnet needed the energy, and he took it black, pure and without anything in it.

The first drink he took he almost spat it out, it was bitter and hot, but he downed it, he shuddered in revolt.

"What is it dear?" His mother asked "You don't like it..?" She asked

Garnet shook his head "No, I like it.." he said taking another drink, this time keeping it down better, not feeling the urge to spit it out.

"Ok then" His mother replied, turning

The clock read "6:50 AM"

"I gotta go soon….." Garnet said, mostly to himself.

"Its ok Garnet. Professor stone said he would pick you up himself, so im sure he might run a bit late, so don't worry about leaving on a dime." His mother inforced in a way to relax him

Garnet thought to himself "Mocha… " "She wanted me to wake her up and say goodbye." Garnet finished in his head.

"You should get your sister up before you go, I am sure she wants to say goodbye." His mother said, almost reading his mind it felt like to Garnet.

Garnet finished his cup and said "Ok. I was planning on doing it anyways." Garnet replied. Setting the mug down and leaving the room to go up stairs.

Garnet arrived in Mocha's room, he crept through the dark room, only a small amount of light coming in through her window, he got closer to her before nudging her gently.

She moaned softly, and cracked her eyes open slightly "Garnet? Is that you…" She asked, her eyes adjusting to the amount of light

Garnet said" Yes, it's me. I came to wish you goodbye…."He said

Mocha now opened her yes and turned on a lamp. She was now wide awake. "OH….." She said "Its time for you to go Garnet?" she asked

Garnet nodded "Mhm" "Afraid so Mocha." He said

Mocha sat up and said "Well…..I hope you do good at the school...I hope you stay safe, and well….Don't get a cold or anything, ok?" Mocha said

Garnet smiled, rubbing the top of her head "Ok, I will , and I will do my best to not get a cold or anything. That would be horrible without my mom or sister to help me." he said, soon after taking his hand off Mocha's shiny black hair

"You'd better." She said jokingly.

Mocha got out of bed saying "Are you going right now?" She asked, her head tilted

Garnet shook his head "I am going soon, so you can wake up and stuff."

Garnet left Mocha's room, and went downstairs to see his mother who made him breakfast

"You shouldn't have mom…" Garnet said to his mother

"Well. I figured you should eat really quick before you go, your last homemade meal." His mother said,

The clock said it was "7:06"

"Ok, I can eat.." Garnet said, sitting down.

His mother served him food, it was eggs, and bacon. Garnet picked up a fork and started eating.

Garnet finished the food quickly, drank some orange juice and pushed his plate in "Thank you mom."

His mother smiled "No problem dear, I am glad you liked it."

As his mother said this, the doorbell rang

"That must be him.." Olive said, walking into the entry way.

As she left, so did Garnet. Garnet joined them at the door way.

"Hello Mrs. Red." Stone said. He looked to Garnet who was on the other side of the door, a few feet back from his mother "And hello to you Garnet, ready to go?" he asked

Garnet shook his head. "I'll be a moment, forgive me. I need to say goodbye." Garnet said, his head bowed

Stone nodded, smiling "But of course." He said "I will wait for you outside." He said.

His mother said "Thank you." As she closed the door.

As She did this, Mocha entered the room.

Garnet spoke, addressing his mother "Goodbye mom…..I'll stay in contact. I love you." He said, hugging his mother.

Garnet turned to Mocha "Well Sis, this is goodbye for now atleast...I will send letters and pictures." Garnet paused "Take care of yourself…." he finished,

Garnet moved closer to Mocha and hugged her. Mocha hugged Garnet back, and gave him a kiss on the cheek "I love you Garnet, be safe. I can't wait to hear what happens." she said smiling

Garnet smiled "See ya later sis, love ya." he said with a smirk. Garnet patted Mocha's head for a moment.

Garnet finished with his mother and sister and grabbed his suitcase, standing at the door, he turned to look at his family "Take care your guys… I will see you after a bit." He said, a forced smile as he felt sad leaving his family.

Her mother dropped her head and let out a few tears "I Will see you before too long…" his mother said.

Garnet waived his family as he walked out the door of the house and onto the porch.

Stone was waiting for him "Hello Garnet, ready to go?" He asked kindly

Garnet nodded slowly "Yeah, I'm ready.. Lets go…"

(End of Chapter 4)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Garnet had driven with Stone to a pad where airships were departing. The docks were big, towering. And had departures listed. Ston got Garnet onto the ship that was heading to Sanctum academy.

Stone walked with Garnet "Garnet, here take this" He presented a ticket to Garnet.

Garnet took the ticket in hand.

"I will not be joining you on the way there, I have other matters to attend to, but I will be there for the school ceremony." Stone said, putting his hand at his side

"I wish you safe travels" He finished

"Garnet looked at the ticket, it was airship 5, and left soon, in 10 minutes infact.

Garnet had all the paperwork filled out, as well as an ID for the school.

Garnet walked, dragging his suitcase behind him, walking across the polished tile floors that Garnet could see his reflection in.

The building was supported by large pillars of stone. Crowds of people walked and rushed to flights, and we're getting off of airships themselves. There were a few security guards walking around to make sure everything was orderly.

Garnet got onto the boarding area for his airship, where ushers were moving people around and checking tickets. Garnet got his ticket checked, and he was allowed into the ship by an usher.

Garnet entered the ship to see it was very slick and sleek looking, it had several screens spread out across it Several other soon to be students were soon to be in the school.

Garnet saw a sign that said "Baggage hold" Garnet went to the sign where other students were putting baggage. There was storage on the floor, and storage overhead as well.

Garnet. Went to put him back under the overhead rack, when,a bag fell on his head knocking him to the floor.

A female voice cried out "Oh, I am so sorry!" She said, taking the heftily weighted bag off Garnet

Garnet looked at the woman, she was around his age,a little shorter, she had light brown, long hair that waved. He shook his head "No, It's ok. " He said Standing up.

The woman looked at him, somewhat aweingly for a moment, Garnet noticed, he tilted his head "You ok?" He asked.

The girl turned red on the cheeks, becoming flustered. She shook her head "No, I mean yes...I mean I am ok." She took a breath and let her shoulder fall

"Ok then….." Garnet said.

The girl shook her head "Oh..How rude of me.. Forgive me, I am Royal…." She said, still red.

"Royal?" Garnet said "That's a nice name." He said.

Royal smiled "You think so", turning even more red.

"Yeah, its a pretty name…" He said, pausing, then remarking "And is your full name Royal Blush?" He said somewhat joking

Royal covered her face with her hands , she said embarrassed "Sorry…! Is it that obvious….?" She asked.

Garnet nodded, and kindly said "If you get any redder, I think you will light on fire.."

Royal still covered her face, and said "Sorry…."

Garnet lowered his face "You kept saying sorry….." He observed. " You don't need to be sorry…."

"Oh….." Royal said under breath "I guess I don't..Do I?" she asked mostly to herself

Garnet offered his hand "Well Royal, I am Garent. It is my pleasure to meet you." He said Cracking a smile at the end.

"So Royal, you are going to Sanctum too?" Garnet asked

Royal nodded "Yes, I am." She smiled

"That's cool…." Garnet said. He spoke again" so, how do you feel about going away to school?" He asked

Royal thought for a moment "well….I have not been away from my family, ever. But, they decided I should go and attend a combat school. They are huntsman and huntress my parents, so they expect the same from me."

"Hmmm" Garnet hummed "Do you want to be a huntress?" He asked

Royal smiled "Yep." She continued "I do. It is in my blood I think. And I think it is a great job, and someone needs to do it. What about you?" Royal finished

Garnet thought for a moment "I always was interesting in the career, I found it was full of adventure, among other things. As for do I want to…" He paused "Yeah, I do….. When I was given the choice of coming here, I was given a choice to go or not to. And I chose to go." Garnet said

"Well, We are here now." Royal said "And I think it will be a decently long ride to the school. So…" she said, with a hand on her chest, and an adjusted leg pose that tilted the legs inwards, looking like a knock knee stance. "Wanna spend the ride together?" She asked, becoming slightly flustered

Garnet tilted his head "Huh?"

Royal's eyes had opened widely, and she became even more red and flustered, speaking rapidly "I just figured that if we talked and we're together while we were on the way over to the school, the flight will pass.." She calmed down, taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and dropped her head "Ya know….If you wanted to….." she finished, sounding embarrassed

"What the hell is her problem?" Garnet thought. "Isn't she a quirky one…" Garnet added. "She's nice, and she looks kinda cute…..And she will help the time pass….."

Garnet stood for a moment before saying, putting a thumbs up "Sounds good!" He said smiling, showing his white teeth.

Royal took in a deep breath, exhaling, and letting some of the redness in her face die down. "Thanks!" she said, letting out a shy smile.

The two of them, Garnet and Royal waked over to a window where there was a bench for sitting, the bench stretched from one side of the airship to the other, separating for a door.

Garnet sat down on the edge of the bench, Royal sat closely next to him.

Over the airship, through speakers a voice was heard "Hello boys and girls, I am you pilot. We will be departing now, and leaving the station and heading for Sanctum Primary combat school." The voice faded, and soon after the ship started to move, and rise into the air.

The ship left the station and climbed into the air. Garnet looked out the window. He observed how high up he was. He could see the land below him, as they started to move.

"Wow...Pretty…." Royal said in awe looking out the window

"Sure is." Garnet said looking over the landscape.

Garnett turned to Royal. "So..Royal" He said.

Royal looked at him.

Garnet looked Royal in her light brown eyes, saying "What do you want to do After the schol. What do you think, want to go through with it and be a huntress?" he asked.

Royal matched Garnet's Eyes, and slightly opened her mouth, blinking slowly before saying "Yes…" "I Plan on going all the way through with it." She said softly

"You ok?" Garnet asked

Royal shook her head, and leaned back touching her two index fingers to gather a few times "Yeah im ok….What about you…" she asked

Garnet placed a hand on his chin and thought "If I like it, and think it's for me. I will probably stick with it." Garnet answered

"Think we will get put on thee same team?" Royal asked , curiously.

Garnet said back "I don't know…. If we did, it would be …" He paused "Interesting…" he finished "It sure would" He said in his head.

"It would be pretty cool if we did. We met here, under strange circumstances. And we get teamed up together. That would be pretty cool, and wierd. Right…" Royal said

"I guess so….." Garnet said

The two continued to talk for a good while. And after 5 hours of flying, the pilot spoke "Attention. We are now approaching Signal combat school. Please all students sit down and prepare for docking."

"Well, here we are.." Garnet said.

"Yup.." Royal said.

The airship docked, and a few moments after the pilot said "Ok everyone. You may now leave the ship. Welcome to Signal primary combat school. I with all of you aspiring huntsmen luck in your endeavors.."

Garnet stood, and offered his hand to Royal "Shal we?" He asked.

Royal giggled and smiled before taking Garnet's hand "Why thank you." she said as Garnet helped her up.

Garnet, and Royal got their luggage and left the airship into the docking facility. Upon exiting the airship, both Garnet and Royal got a slip with a number on it. Garnet got thee number 99 on his slip, the person who gave it to him said to hold onto it, it would be important later.

The wave of people were held from exiting the docking facility by two wrought iron gates that blocked them from the school's courtyard.

On a monitor, a blue figure appeared. "Greeting students, and now, fellow huntsmen and huntresses. My name is professor Onyx Stone. And I am the official of the sanctum primary combat school. Here you will learn the ways of the huntsman, you will learn the tools of our trade. You will learn about aura, dust and your individual semblances."

"At the end of the two year cycle, you will be evaluated, on whether you will be eligible for the Haven huntsman academy."

"Now, move forward, follow your guides, and move into the main auditorium" The monitor blurred out, and the hologram of stone was gone.

The guides were teachers, they opened the teachers now began to let the students pass. Four teachers leed the pack. And two on the sides of the group, with 4 teachers in the rear.

The students were now in the main auditorium. The students were lined up in order of the number they were given. Royal was number 100, and was next to Garnet.

A microphone was flicked by a finger "Hello...Is this on" stone said lowly.

"Very well then." He said "Welcome…. As you say before in the recording, I am professor stone, and I am the head of the combat school. Now. We have a few things to go over first…." He said "Rules."

"Here you are allowed to practice and hone your skills with weapons, semblances as well as other things, but…" Stone paused "If you use these on another student outside of a sparring match, you will be punished with disciplinary actions, and in the worst case….. You will be expelled from the school."

"Next." He said "We have a curfew for those using the school dorms. And who are too far from home to go home every night, so they stay here…"  
"The curfew is in effect from 10:30 at night, to 6:00 in the morning, Anyone found to break curfew will be given detention."

Stone began to read off a list "Lets see here." he said "Do not vandalize, or cause damage to school equipment and or facilities..Wear school uniform when school in session, no cheating, no plagiarism,.." Ston went on with various things then once finished took several breaths before speaking again

"Ok...Those of you who are staying in dorms… Look at your number….." Stone said.

Garnet looked at his number

"For example... numbers 1 and 2 would be together if they were sharing a room. So, look to the person to your right for everyone so, three looks to the side, 14 looks to the side, Etcetera.

Garnet looked to the side. Royal was next to him. Garne';s shoulders dropped "Royal...Are you number 100…?" he asked.

Royal looked at her card, it said "Number 100". Royal nodded "Mhm, that's right.." She looked at Garnet, and smiled. "Guess we are roommates…" She said.

Garnet dropped his head "Well...could be worse...At Least I know her, and she isn't some jerk….. This might now be too bad…. And she seems really nice.." He thought

Garnet smiled, and gave a thumbs up "Yep, We are.

Stonee continued . "For those using school living facilities, please look for posted houseing for your number."

"Other than that, welcome to the academy. You are from this point on huntsman and huntresses in training. I do hope you have a long successful career and life. "Stone finished, saying one last line "You are al dismissed. Classes start tomorrow"

Stone walked off the stage and the students began to scatter and talk. Garnet noticed the only ones in the lineup were the new students, the other older students just walked by and carried on, not stopping to listen.

"So….." Garnet said "I think i'll go walk around the school, see you later. I'll check that room we have, and be here when im done…" Garnet said to Royal

Royal nodded "Oh ok… See you in a bit." She said.

Garnet walked away from her, his suitcase behind him. Garnet walked the hallways, looking at signs and moving around the cleanly polished hallways, with tile floors. Sanctum was the biggest primary combat school in Mistral.

The Halls had several people at certain points in them,. There were also stairs through the building that lead to the second floor, and to the roof as well.

Garnet continued to walk the halls, he looked into a room with a window on the door. The room contained pods, Garnet could see them going all the way down them. "What are those?" Garnet said to himself.

Garnet finished looking, he now had seen most of the school, some of it was closed off.

Garnet decided to check out his room.

Garnet went to a bulletin board where the room number was posted "Room 106" In a large letter fount, and under it in smaller words "Garnet Red, Royal Silver."

"Silver is her last name…" Garnet said to herself.

Garnet went to the room, and counted until he reached 106.

He went to the room. The housing at the school was connected via ramp so students could walk right into the school, no hassle to get access

The door to the room had the number in a plaque like fixture, and a small instruction sticker reading "Insert card below." An arrow pointing to a scanner.

Garnet stuck the card into the scanner, a beep was heard and the door was able to be swung open.

Garnet walked into the building, he rolled his suitcase in with him

Garnet looked around, looking at the room. Two large beds with black and white sheets were on the beds. The floor was a laminated wood, and there were two dressers, one closet.

Garnet moved into the room, past a small hallway. Upon entering the room, it was large and open. It had barren walls, and a carpet and rugless floor.

There was a medium size desk with a metal chair and a desk light. The desk had two drawers with copper knobs. The desk was made of a light oak wood.

Royal was lying on the bed. She looked at Garnet, sitting up she said "Hi Garnet.!" She looked over the room "this room his huge!" She said excitedly

Garnet looked over the room, saying back to Royal "It sure is" He said, with a half smile, only on the right side of his face, not showing teeth, and tilting his head.

(End of chapter 5)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Garnet looked at the room once again. He saw a door and asked "What is behind door number one." He said jokingly while pointing at the door

Royal replied, looking at the door " Bathroom." She said, adding "  
It's really nice…. Its almost as good as the one at my home." She ended

Garnet nodded. "Thanks. I'll go check it out." he said.

Garnet walked into the bathroom, after opening the door. In the room was a sizeable bathtub, a standing shower, a toilet as expected, and a granite countertop.

The bath was large, and round with a tial area attached that would have acted as a place to set things down or sit.

The shower was a large rectangle, with a large head.

The counter was a little over 4 feet long, a nice sink, with a mirror the same length as the countertop.

"Ok...This is nicer than my Bathroom….." Garnet said "What the heck does Royal have?" He asked himself

Garnet left the room, Royal looked to him "What you think Garnet?" She asked

"Its better than any bathroom i've ever seen…" he said

"It is pretty good." Royal added.

Royal who was sitting up fell back onto her bed "So, I guess this is the start of two years of school, right?" She asked not looking for an answer.

Garnet nodded "Mhm" He hummed "It looks like it." He added

Garnet sat on the bed opposite of Royal and said "So, we are roommates so why don't we get familiar with each other?" Garnet asked

Royal nodded "Sure, what do you want to know? " She asked To Garnet.

"Well, lets see.." Garnet thought. "Any siblings?" He asked, running his hand along the bed's comforter.

Royal shook her head "Nope. Just me, I am an only child." She said, smiling. her face went to a normal expression, relaxed when she said "How bout you?" She asked

Garnet now nodded and said "I have one sibling, a sister named Mocha" He said

"Oh cool." Royal said, then adding "what's she like?" she asked

Garnet lowered his head to the side to observe the bed saying "Mocha is really the only person I could call my friend." "I have never really been good at making friends." He finished, moving her head back to look at Royal "But, I think I see one to be right in front of me." He said with a smile, slightly tilting his head.

Royal placed the tip of her hand, where the fingers were just on her lips, her cheeks slightly red. She said "Well, I hope so…." She said "After All, we will be together here for two years.." She said, putting her hand to her side.

Garnet said "Yep, And I think we will be pretty good friends.. Afterall, we do live together right now." he said.

Garnet stood, to look at the analog clock on the wall over the beginning of the short hallway from the room to the door, the clock said "5:21"

"Its the evening, wanna go eat somewhere?" Garnet said, adding "If you wanted to, I didn't know if you were hungry…" Garnet said

Royal stat up straight and said "Yeah, I'd love to!" She said smiling.

"Ok, well… When ever you are ready lets go then.." Garnet said

The two go out of the housing building and past the school's entrance gates.

They walked the streets of a large city with skyscrapers, and other buildings to fill it. The street lights illuminated the gray sidewalks, as well as the roads.

Several smaller buildings with windows were lit as well, sharing the light from their windows and onto the street.

On the streets where cars, and some smaller sized trucks. The trucks and cars zipped at a ready pace past each other, with other vehicles weaving through traffic.

From the information on a map Garnet had acquired this was one of the biggest most upscale cities in Mistral, interestingly enough, Garnet also heard that this area was large on weapons, and dust. This made some sense to Garnet, it being next to a combat school would give business to the dust distributors and weapon makers.

The city also had medium to high amounts of criminal activity, local gangs and syndicates would often fight for power, it was because of these activities, The city had ordered several shipments of Atlesian Knight 130s, or AK-130s to help protect the streets.

The AK-130 was a cheap and readily available counterpart of the new, and expensive AK-200 series.

Garnet and Royal made it to a restaurant, they walked through the door, as a bell rang.

The building was dimly lit, with light, but not too much, the light source was primarily lamps. The room had deep red walls with items hung off them, as well as signs, and photos to decorate.

Garnet walked up the the reception table "Hello, I'd like a table for two if you have one available." He said to the receptionist

The receptionist looked down at a list on a clipboard "We have three tables available, one by the window, one in the corner, one in the middle, which would you like?" She asked

Garnet looked at Royal "What would you prefer?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

Royal smiled, she was happy she was asked "I think a window would be nice." She said

Garnet noddd "Window it is Ma'am." Garnet said to the receptionist

The receptionist nodded and escorted the two past a velvet rope to the table, that was next to a window that showed a lit street, and people walking on it.

"Please take your seat, and a waiter will be with you in a moment." The woman said.

Garnett nodded "Thank you." He said

"Thank you" Royal said, bowing.

Royal went to sit when Garnet said "Please, allow me.", and pulled out her chair, and pushed it in.

Royal covered her mouth lightly and chuckled "How kind of you." She said upbeat.

Garnet sat "Just good manners.". Garnet added Thank my mother." he finished, settling into his chair.

Soon after this, a waiter came to the table, he wore black pants, a white button up white shirt, he had a black bowtie on. He spoke "You menu sir." He set the menu in front of Garnet, he set one in front of Royal and said "Here you are Ma'am." He stood upright and said "I will be back in a few moments, by then I will be able to take your orders." The waiter walked away

"Wonder what they have?" Royal said, cracking her menu open

Garnet did the same saying "I guess we'll find out shortly…" He said tuning his attention to reading

Garnet read thee menu. The menu had several categories, meat, side dishes, drinks among other things like dessert.

Garnet decided upon stake., with a baked potato, and iced tea.

"Well Royal what will you have?" Garnet asked

Royal continued to look over the menu, her eyes darting she said "I do not know…" She paused "I think I have an idea what I want.." She said

"Ok then." Garnet said.

The waiter came back to the table, he had a pad and pen out. He said "Have you decided?"

Garnet nodded, setting his menu down " I think I will have a steak, medium cooked, a baked potato, and an iced tea."

The waiter nodded, and wrote it down , he looked to Royal "And you?" he asked

Royal set her menu down and said "I'll have the same." She said with a smile

The waiter nodded "Very well then I will have your dish out as soon as I can."

The waiter walked away to the kitchen

"Ordered the same as me huh?" Garnet said, looking a Royal in the dimly lit room, her eyes reflecting what light was in the room.

She smiled "Mhm." "It sounded good to me, so I thought I would order the same thing." she said tilting her head.

"Oh.." Garnet said "Ok.". So, while to food comes wanna talk about our lives or any questions we have?" Garnet said adding "Or maybe just talk in general?" he asked

Royal looked down at her lap "hmph" she hummed "Sure, I don't see why not.

"Ok, If I may ask, what is it like for you back home?" Garnet asked.

Royal looked up at Garnet, saying "Well…." She paused for a moment to think, saying "Well, I was born in Atlas. I spent 10 years of my life there, and then my father was sent here on a mission that would last four years, so my mother decided we would go with him." She paused to take a breath

"When the four years were up, my father decided to stay here, he liked it here. A lot more than Atlas anyways." "And here I am now." She finished, then saying "How about you?" she asked.

Garnet looked down and to the side saying "I wish I had that big a story…" He said "I have lived in mostly the same place, only moving after a …" Garnet paused "...a bad turn of events." He said, turning his head to look at Royal "The We moved to a small city, from the old mining town, then here I am. Not too interesting I suppose." Garnet finished

Royal shook her head "No, no. I like it. I think it's interesting.". She then said "What was it like living where you did?" She asked.

"To say the least It was interesting" He put a thumb and index finger on his chin continuing "We had to leave the town when a grimm attack came, me, my mother and sister were saved by two huntsmen…." He stopped.

"What about your father?" Royal asked.

Royal had just asked what Garnet was thinking of telling.

"My dad died in the attack…." He said.

"Oh.." She pouted and dropped her head "I'm so sorry… I hope I did not bring any bad feelings to you…" She pauses "Did I?" she asked

Garnet shook his head "You are ok…." He said "I just miss him…" He added

"If I lost my parents, I do not know what I would do." Royal replied "You are strong, I can tell."

Garnet smiled lightly "Thank you, but I am not strong, I am just doing my best to get through this." Garnet said

"I think that is all you can do." Royal said

Soon after the waiter came with a large round tray with food on it, as well as drink.

He set the food in front of the pair, as well as the drink. he said "Bon Apatite" before walking away

Garnet looked down to his plate. The plate was ceramic, and thick. The Aroma of the meat filled the air as well as the smell of the potato.

"It looks good…" Garnet said, inhaling a whiff of the food "Smells good too" He added

Royal smelt the food "yes, it sure does." she said.

Garnet unwrapped a napkin, that was made of cloth, in the napkin was a knife and straightened the napkin, and picked up the fork and knife and started to cut a section of the meat.

Royal did the same, except, she put the napkin on her lap

"So Garnet…" Royal said "are you excited?" She asked, eyes closed, her head tilted.

"Excited for what? Garnet inquired, one eyebrow raised, and lowered the other.

Royal smiled, and opened her eyes "For school to start Of course!" she said excitedly

Garnet nodded, cracking a small smile "Yeah, I guess so. It is why I am here." He said.

"So, what weapon class will you take?" Royal asked, taking a bite of her meat.

Garnet tilted his head, putting his hand on his chin "What do you mean?"

"Oh.." Royal chuckled "Forgive me, I did not know you didn't know about what the school entails" She said, looking at Garnet

Garnet shook his head "No, It's fine. I had this sprung on me last minute." Garnet said "Would you please explain what that is to me?" Garnet asked

Royal nodded "Happily!"

Garnet began to eat while listening to Royal and paying attention

"Well, In the combat school, you need to learn a weapon set to use so you can use a weapon correctly and effectively. You will also design your own weapon as it is an extension of your body." She paused to eat and drink " The classes are Ranged and melee, with different sub classes like scythes and swords because they are different. Same reason the bow and crossbow class is separate from the firearm class" She finished

"I see. So I need to pick one Tomorrow then." Garnet said, taking a drink of his tea

Royal nodded "Mhm" She hummed "That's right."

The two continued to eat, and talk about other topics and discussion. The two talked and ate for a while, then once finished the waiter came with the bill.

Garnet was going to pay for the both of them, as the natural thing to do, but Royal insisted on paying for her portion of them meal.

Once they were done, the two of them left the restaurant, and departed to the streets, It was now 8:40

"We should get back to the school." Garnet said, walking on the route that led to the school

"I think that is a good idea." Royal agreed

(End of Chapter 6)


	7. Chapter 7

Garnet and Royal returned to the dorm rooms at 10:00 Garnet was tired, but happy. This was the first time he had ever done this, and he enjoyed it very much. "Maybe we will do that again some day." Garnet thought to himself

Garnet opened the door to the now dark dorm, Garnet turned on the light in the hall, and walked in it the main area of the room "Well, here we are." He said to Royal

Garnet looked at the clock "Hey, Royal…" He said

"Curiously Royal asked Huh? What it it Garnet?"

"What time do we need to be up tomorrow?" Garnet asked.

Royal thought "Well… Breakfast in the cafeteria starts at 6:30, and the classes start by 7:30."

"Wow, she can really remember stuff…" Garnet thought to himself, then saying aloud "Hey, you've got a really good memory." Garnet complimented

Royal smiled, and put a hand under her chin, closing her eyes, and resting the fingers and rest of the palm on her cheek, she turned slightly red "Well...Memory is important." She said

Garnet shook his head "I don't even remember what I had for dinner yesterday…" he said. "You on the other hand seem to be able to keep times and other stuff in your head pretty good."

"I keep other things than just school on my mind.." She said, hinting at something, now tilting her head down slightly and opening her eyes, her hand still where it was.

"What does she mean?" Garnet asked himself. He then said "Like what?" he said inquisitively

Royal know put her index finger on her chin, and looked to the corner of the room's ceiling "Oh…..I don't know, people, maybe at times I think about how cute and attractive a certain person is" Her eyes darted back to Garnet and in a flash were back in the corner, Garnet noticed. Royal continued on , saying " Other girly things, makeup and clothes."

The words Royal used and when she looked at Garnet made his all the more curious. He decided to shoot. "So, did I make the list?" he asked

Royal looked out the corner of her eyes and at Garnet, growing slightly red "Maybe.." She said. She then looked to Garnet, her eyes relaxed forward and her head facing him "Did I make your list?" She asked, she said , becoming flustered

"Hmm…." Garnet said "I don't know….Maybe you did,.." He said, teasingly. In Gernet's head he had noted she was very nice looking, and Garnet did have a sense of likeness to her, but he decided he would give her the same or similar answer that she gave.

Royal turned more red and said "Oh.. Ok then…." She said.

Garnet said "I should get to bed… I have a long day tomorrow, I think we both do." Garnet said, walking to his bed after turning off the lights except his table lamp.

Royal nodded" Sounds good" She said yawning

Garnet got into bed, after going in the bathroom and getting dressed for bed. Royal after him.

Garnet got into bed, Royal got in the bed opposite his

"Goodnight.." Garnet said

"Sweet dreams" Royal said

"Same to you." Garnet said.

Royal turned off her lamp.

Before Garnet did, he said "Oh And Royal…." Garnet said

"Huh?" Royal hummed

" To answer your question.." He paused"maybe you made it on my list...…" Garnet finished, Turning his lamp off

In the dark, Royal was turning bright red, she was glad that the light was off , she would have squealed, but that would have been hard to explain, she did let a small amount of her excitement out into her pillow however.


	8. I Apologize, please read

Hello everyone, Knight hunt here, and I would like to say sorry for my absence, homework, and other things in life have messed with me being able to write R's L . Not to mention my main project took my interests more than this did, as I did not want to force myself to write Red's Letter when I wanted to write my main you for your understanding, and I am back now and will try to publish the chapters I had in the words like 7, and soon 9. Thanks for your understanding once more and enjoy the story to come, BTW i will be jumping us ahead in time.


	9. Chapter 8

(NOTE!: Hi guys, its Knighthunt and just wanted to let you know that this chapter has only had a light proof read as its older and the past chapters will be almost compleatly disregardful in the story only having a little relivance to establish Ganet, his family and Royal's family. This is the last chapter before the real meat of the story so enjoy the last chapter of this part of the story! Thanks! -KnightHunt~~~~)

Chapter 8

The school year had moved one month in, Garnet had seen a few tests, he passed in all of them with a 80% or above. Garnet had overall been doing well. Garnet adopted for his weapon a rifle, with a scope, (Reference SL-8 by H&K) The rifle also had a curved blade that could be deployed off the rifle, the blade was the length of the hand guard . The weapon shot dust, or various types depending on what Dust Garnet fed to the weapon.

With red dust, it created headed heated shards, with the list going on. Speaking of, Garnet had decided to read his father's notes. These had helped him with his tests and classes.

As for his semblance, the progress was slow, almost at a stand still. While powerful, he was unable to manipulate it in other ways then the one he knew , the pointed pillar.

After a month, the school had sent information to the parents of the students that invited them to come to the school and check in on their children, and meet teachers as well. Naturally Garnet's mother was coming, he did not know if Mocha was though.

"So, are your Parents coming?" Garnet Asked to Royal as the two walked down the room, filled with pods that contained their weapons and functioned as lockers of sorts , the room was floored with tile, the room was smaller, the lockers were small as well. Small windows provided some natural light, the rest was provided by lightbulbs.

Royal, as she walked looked at Garet and said "I think so, maybe….If they have time to…." She said, looking down at the tile floor

Garnet throughout the time of knowing Royal had always wondered her background , but she never really talked about it. And she especially did not did not talk about her living and other aspects of her life like her upbringing,but she did give small bits to Garnet if he got her chatty enough

Garnet also, still noticed at times while talking to her she would become flustered, or turn red. Garnet used to think she was just shy, but they talk comfortably with each other so, Garnet had not yet pinned it.

"Oh, really? You think they would be too busy to see their daughter?" Garnet asked, looking out the window

Royal nodded "I don't know.. They are typically busy even when they are not working. They are always doing something, and sometimes I am included, most of the time not." she said.

Garent now wondered something "Did she raise herself?" He thought to himself

"Really?" Garnet asked, , still thinking.

Royal nodder her head "Yes, really." She finished "So, tell me about your family." she asked lightly

Hmm.." Garnet moaned "Where to start." He said, putting a palm on his face

"Weel.. My mother and sister are my family. , my sister Mocha i pretty much my only friend, next to you, I was never really too social. As for my mother, She is a nice nurturing person. Although she is not too keen on my current pursuit. But, she said if its a choice I made, she would not try to keep me from it, and I respect and appreciate that."

"What about your father?" Royal asked She recalled Garnet had mentioned his father before

Garnet grew silent for a moment, Royal had noticed and thought she had done something wrong or said something she shouldn't have.

Garnet spoke in a low tone "I'd like to not talk about him right now…" Garnet said monotoned, and in a plain, flat voice.

Oh…" Royal said, lowering her head , and looking at the tile as they left the room.

It was a hot, humid day outside today, in the high 90s , too hot to really do anything, the current time was noon, 1:22 to be exact. Garnet was informed that the next ship into the schools are coming from his home was going to be there at 1:40, So, Garnet was waiting for his mother and whoever else to come to the school. Garnet was glad that he would be seeing family. Hopefully his mother was well.

"So, what time are they going to be here?" Royal asked Garnet, smiling and looking to her left, the side Garnet was on .

"The next airship from my area, your area too, im guessing because we were on the same ship is arriving at 1:40" Garnet said

"So, do you think your family is going to come?" Garnet again asked

Royal sighed "I am not sure, maybe, maybe not."she said, taking out of the corner of her eye.

Garnet noticed, and said" Hey, Royal...You ok?" He asked.

Royal was thinking, and took a moment to respond, she nodded, and said "Yeah, i am ok." she said, but obviously did not feel that way, she spoke an a lower register of voice.

"Ok then.." Garnet said, dropping it, but curious and concerned.

"So, should we be going to the airship docking soon?" Garnet asked, looking at Royal.

Ganet, and Royal had gotten to the area where the air ships would dock, it was further from the school, but due to the day, most events in the school were canceled to allow the parents to tour the school ,meet teachers and other students, as well as view progress of their children

Garnet sat on a bench inside the docking area, Royal sat next to him

"So, what do you think your family's impression of me will be?" She asked

Garnet thought for a moment " I don't know, I don't see why they would get a bad impression of you, why, do you think hey will?"

Royal shook her head "I don't think so, just curious." As she finished speaking, a ship docked. A few moments, Garnet looked to see his mother, and behind her his sister.

Garnet waited for them to pass the check in terminal before waving and saying loudly standing as he said "Mom, over here!" He said.

His mother' gaze met Garnet's hand and walked past a sea of people and to Garnet.

His mother stopped, a foot or two away from Garnet and said "Garnet…" She smiled before hugging him, she continued saying "I have missed you." She said.

"I've missed you too mom." He said. Closing his eyes.

His mother let go of him and said "I brought someone with me…" She turned to the side and It was Mocha.

Mocha smiled, she ran past her mother, of which she was a few feet behind to Garnet and grabbed hold of him. "Garnet!" She said

"Hi sis.." Garnet said, patting her on the head, and hugging her.

Mocha was still hugging Garnet when he looked at his mom "So, how have you been.?" Garnet asked

His mother took a breath before beginning "I've been ok.. It has definitely been different without you." She said "I Am fine." She said on a lighter note.

"What's good" Garnet said , he looked At mocha, Well sis, how have you been?" He asked with a smile.

Mocka responded, slightly muffled as she had her head buried in Garnet "I missed you!" She said, speaking higher to sound clear

Garne rubbed her head "It's ok. Im here now, right?" He said. Smiling.

Mocha looked up at Garnet, and said "I guess you are.." She said, letting go of him, backing a few feet back to her mother.

Garnet made a gesture "Mom, Mocha. This is my friend Royal, shee is a person i've known since before I got here." Garnet paused "Funny story actually…" he said ending short

Royal smiled, her hands were together in front of her, and extended hanging at her lower abdominal area she spoke "Hello there." She said happily.

"Huh…" Garnet's mother said, profunded. She felt like she had seen Royal before, but she could not place her finger on where.

Royal's face now grew to one of bewilderment "Is there something wrong?" She asked

Olive was distracted for a moment before Garnet said "Mom?"

Olive shook her head and said while she collected herself "oh... , Im sorry. I just thought I knew you from somewhere…. But, i can't remember where…." She finished.

"Oh…" Royal said, in a lower voice. Rising her tone to say "Well. I am Royal." She said, saying soon after as not to create a void of words or create awkward silence "Garnet has told me some about you." She said, looking to Mocha "He spoke very highly and kindly of you." She said smiling

"Really?" Mocha said

Royal nodded, smiling and tilting her head, eyes closed "He sure did!" she said affirmatively.

"Well, mom..Wanna see the school? Garnet asked.

"Of course." his mother said.

Garnet guided his family back to the school where he showed them the courtyard, and the halls, and the lockers

"Well, that is the school." Garnet said. It was him, his mother and Mocha, Royal wanee to do something, he did not know what.

His mother looked around the room "It is very impressive…" His mother said, looking at various pictures and paintings hung off the walls "It is very nice." She said

"Want to see the dorms?" Garnet asked.

His mother nodded "Of course."

Garnet ushed his mother and Mocha to his dorm, he got to his door and opened it, as he entered the room he flipped on the lights and walked inside.

Olive looked around the room, it was impeccably nice, and fine, it was like a five star hotel suit, putting it lightly. Or at least to her.

"Wow" Mocha said in awe, looking over the room.

"Yeah, it is pretty nice, isn't it?" Garnet said.

"Sure is…." His mother said. Saying to Garnet she spoke "They sure do take care of the students here, correct?" she asked

Garnet nodded "Oh, yeah they do." Garnet said affirmatively, and with a tad amount of up tempo.

"That is nice."She said. Olive looked around the room and noticed two beds. "So, where is your roommate?"She asked "Out with his parents?" She again asked.

"Uhoh…." Garnet thought. In Garnet's time he did not mention his room mate was a girl, it did not occur to him to tell her. Garnet decided to answer, an upbeat voice said "Well, you've already met my roommate mom…"

Olive pondered for a moment "Who?" She asked

"Royal.." Garnet said, slightly clenching his teeth afterwards.

His mother stood for a moment, not saying anything . Garnet began to wonder if she was ok.

His mother smiled "Of course, I should have known. She said smiling" She finished, adding "Why didn't you ever mention her to me?"

Garnet scratched his head "You know, I don't really know.. I guess I just didn't think of it." He said

Olive nodded "ok then, It's just strange that you are paired with a girl for your dorm mate, thats all.." She said

Garnet replied "Well, you know we were chosen for this dorm at random order. The just called numbers." Garnet said

"Oh so it was random?" His mother asked

Garnet nodded "Yes.

"She seems like a good person." Olive said "It's good you didn't get put with some bully or something. So that is good."

"She is taking it rather well…." Garnet thought "Yea, I guess so. It is good."

"But still….." Olive said "I think I know her from somewhere, or at least she is familiar."

"I don't know mom.." Garnet said "I don't really recognize her at all. Well, not from somewhere else. Garnet added

Olive went to talk when the door to the room opened "And this is the dorm.." Royal said, with two people walking behind her. Sh spoke not in a very excited voice, rather one of bland tone

"I do think it is not too inadequate.." A man said

"Indeed the woman said. Royal's part walked into the room to see Garnet's

"Good heavens!" The father said, he then added "What is this?" He asked. Looking at Garnet and his family "Has someone broken in?" he said

The man was older, he had grey hair, and it was slicked back and finely trimmed, he had a slight mustache, it was bushy, but not occupying much of his face

"No, Mother, Father" Royal said "This is my roommate and his family" Royal said, gesturing to introduce them.

Her father raised an eyebrow "This is your room mate?" He said questioningly

Royal nodded "He is." She replied

"Humph" The man scoffed. "I had thought they would be higher class…." He said, sending a verbal dagger almost into the air trying to see where it would land

"I beg your pardon, but what do you mean?" Olive said, looking the man in the eye

The man twitched his upper lip, causing his facial hair to move "I mean, high social standing… Not…." He paused "How should I say" He paused again, looking for words.

"Lowest class citizens….." Royal's mother said snidely

Garnet looked at Royal, he saw the look of discomfort on her face

She said nervously "I wouldn't say that…" She said , looking down

"Oh, forgive me…" The father said "I am afraid I have talked out of turn." He said again "Of course I mean no disrespect… I simply though my daughter was paired up with someone of a higher standing, that's all…." He said

Garnet spoke "I may not be high on the social ladder, but I am a high class person." Garnet said

Royal looked at him, with wide eyes, almost looking frightened. She didn't know what would come next, but her father spoke

"Oh?" He said "And what constitutes you to be a so called high class person? "He asked, expecting a lazy answer

Garnet grinned "I am a high class character person. I am respectful, I do many things that give me class…. And I carry myself with high class…." Garnet said.

"And how do you back this up?" The man asked.

"Just ask your ." Garnet said.

The father looked down to Royal and said "Well, is this true?" He asked

Royal nodded slightly, her head fixed on the floor "Well, he is very polite, he is kind nice and smart. Not just with books, but on many other things, he also holds a very nice place in all the combative classes…" Royal said nervously

"Hmmm…." He mumbled before saying "What is your name boy…" The man asked

"Garnet sir." Garnet said kindly.

"Hmmph.. Garnet is it…."

Garnet smiled. Before saying "Sir, you asked my name…. Isn't the high class thing to give your after?" Garnet asked, he had walled the man into as corner

The father raised an eyebrow, he needed to catch himself, Garnet could tell the man was surprised by this.

"Why yes it is…" The man said. "I am Segal." the man said. "Segal silver…" He finished.

"So Mr. Silver and." Garnet said.

Again Segal's eyebrow raised "Yes…"

"Well dear?" Royals mother said to Segal

"As it would appear… This…." He paused "Young man. Has some manners…"

Segal turned around and started out the room, his wife behind him.

Royal waited to follow, she waited until they passed to say "I am so sorry for them. Please forgive M…." She was half done when she heard her father call

"Royal, come along. There is more of the school to show us,.." Segal said.

Royal bowed and said "I'll see you later…".

A few hours past After the events at the Dorm, and Garnet had for the most part finished up on the tour of the combat school.

The time was 7:22, the sky grew orange and it was getting late. Garnet had finished up on his tour with his family. And they were at the air dock where airships were beginning to depart

"Well mom, Mocha" Garnet looked at Moka, Smiled, then looked back his mother "Its good to see you. Be safe on the way home. " Garnet said.

"It was nice to see you Garnet. I am glad you are having a good time here…" She said. Garnet's mother went into thought for a moment "Silver.." She said.

"What mom?" Garnet asked, his head tilted.

"Royal is a silver, right?" Olive asked.

Garnet nodded "Yeah, what about it."

"That's it!" His mother exclaimed

Garnet was puzzled. "What is it mom?" He said, raising an eyebrow

"The Silver family is a wealthy family, they were huntsman before they got into other business." His mother said, she was relived, the weight off her mind was gone because she just answered a question that burned for the duration of the day

"What business?" Garnet said.

"They went from huntsmen to hiring them and taking in work, they don't work through the government, they work independently." His mother replied

Garnet wondered more, he went to speak when a voice called for the airship that his mother needed to be on called for passengers to board.

"Oh.." Garnet said "You need to go." He added

"Seems so." His mother said, she went close to him and hugged Garnet for a short time before saying "It was good to see you."

Garnet smiled and said "It was good to see you too mom."

Mocha approached Garnet and hugged him saying "It was great seeing you Garnet, can't wait until next time.." She said, holding onto Garnet.

Garnet patted Mocha on the head before saying "It was good to see you too sis. Be careful back home and stay out of trouble , ok? He said, with a smile

"Don't worry, I will…" Mocha said.

"Promise?" Garnet said

Mocha looked at Garnet and nodded "I promise.."

"Airship now boarding" The P.A. Said.

"Well, that's your cue." Garnet said finally.

(End of chapter 8_)


	10. Chapter 9

Garnet, hood draped over him, clad in a cowl sat in a darkened cave, rain pattered just to his left, he sat opposite Royal, accompanied by his team, next to him sat Scarlet, and next to Royal sat Azure.

Scarlet's Wolf Faunus ears twitched as a clap of thunder hit the ground "It really is coming down out there, isn't it?" She looked At Garnet her dark brown eyes gazing at him as her thick auburn hair dripped particulates of water to the floor.

Garnet looked to his side and out the cave "Yeah…." He paused "It sure does…" Garnet said gazing out the cave and into the bleak outside's gloom.

"Do you think it'll let up soon?" Royal asked tilting her head

Garnet sighed and put his arm behind his head leaning back against the cave wall "If it doesn't we will have to move anyways, we need to do our mission…" He said focusing on the task his team was sent to compleat.

They were told that they needed to kill a Deathstalker that was attacking a road used to transfer things in and out of major cities.

"Yeah, well I hope it ends soon I want to get out of here as soon as I possibly can, its pretty stupid we gotta be here right now.!" Azure said arrogantly

In the two years that Garnet and his team had been in the academy he grew to be at odds with Azure and dislike him somewhat. He was cocky and usually didn't think about anyone but himself It was off putting to Garnet and even after all the time they spent together Garnet still disliked Azure.

Azure sighed and once more said " Are you kidding me with this?" He vented "We got sent here to kill one deathstalker…. What!" He said "Couldn't they send us out to kill a flock of nevermore? How about a flock of nevermore?"

Garnet shook his head "I've seen a two huntsmen try to kill one…. And it did not go well Azure…" Garnet recalled the events several years ago.

"Yeah, well I could kill the deathstalker one handed by myself with fifty, no a hundred! Ursa helping it…." He said again

Before Garnet snapped he said "Alright…" He stood "I am going for a walk…." He adjusted his cloak and robe, picking up a sniper rife with red accenting on it and slinging it over his back.

Garnet walked through the forest, rain turning the dirt to sloggin mud through which he trod deeply. He fumed in his head and wondered how Azure got paired up with them, and why he was such a self righteous person.

"That asshole is going to get himself killed…." Scarlet said, appearing from behind a tree.

Garnet turned and raised a finger "Scarlet, how did you…"

Scarlet pointed to her ears, than to her nose "Im a Wolf Garnet, Remember?" She tilted her head before saying "I'll always be able to find you." She smiled

"Well, if you are out here…" Garnet said taking his cloak off, once he took it off he threw it to Scarlet who caught it.

"What's this for?" Scarlet said bewildered, her head tilting

Garnet explained "I know you don't like it when your ears get wet, so put that on." Garnet said kindly

"Oh.." Scarlet looked at the cowl that had Garnet's insignia on it. And threw it around herself, the dark red cloak was warm from being around Garnet's body.

Rain now spattered on Garnet's hair and weighed it down to go from the groomed look to a wet mess.

Scarlet moved closer to Garnet "Soo…." she said, getting close "What is on your mind?" She said careingly

Garnet shook his head "Azure, that idiot…" He said although he wanted to use stronger words

"Idiot?" Scarlet questioned "Dumbass…" She fixed.

Garnet grinned "I try to be modest around you you know…" He admitted

Scarlet chuckled "Your cute."

"I don't know, he just gets on my nerves. I try to get along with him but, its hard. Really hard.." Garnet sighed "Why is he like this?" Garnet asked

Scarlet shrugged "I don't know, but I say he is just scared…" she looked out of the corner of the hood at Garnet

"Scared?" Garnet asked "Of what?" He continued to ask

Scarlet grinned again "Because he know he's weak compared to you and it scares the heck out of him…"

Garnet looked all the more puzzled "What do you mean?" He asked

Scarlet chuckled lightly "Because you are better than him in every way…" she paused "Including looks." she turned her head and smiled at Garnet.

Garnet's cheek turned red slightly and he now said "That's why he is so hostile and acts like he has to prove something?" Garnet looked down slightly at Scarlet.

"No." She paused "He just wants to show Remanent how big his dick is…." She said riskily

Garnet chuckled " The things that come out of your mouth…" he shook his head slightly

"What?" Scarlet said presumptuously

Garnet patted his hand softly on scarlet's head, her ears holding the hood up slightly from touching her head and as Garnet patted they sprung up and down "Oh nothing…" He said putting his hand down to his side "Nothing…"

Scarlet turned her body to face Garnet "Feel better at all?" She asked.

Garnet nodded "Yeah, but I'll just go back and have to deal with Azure again.." He said regrettingly

"Well…" Scarlet said "When you storm off next time I'll still track you down all the same…" She cracked a slight smile.

After a moment Garnet cracked a laugh and so did Scarlet "Lets head back, ok?" Scarlet tilted her head "Before you get sick and I feel bad…."

Garnet nodded "Alright.." He said "Lead the way, because I have no idea where the cave is.." he admitted

"Than it's a good thing I came this way then.." She started to walk and Garnet followed behind.

as he did so he stubbed his foot on something hard and abnormally shaped, he fell down on to his knee and almost took Scarlet with him

"What happened Garnet?" Scarlet said concerned for him

Garnet shook his head "I don't know, I tripped on this bulge here.." He said pointing to a mud puddle that seemed to have rose out of the ground slightly and make a hump

"What the hell is this thing anyways…" He said, cocking his foot to kick the hump once.

"Tree stump maybe?" Scarlet said

As Garnet's boot hit the hump it cleared away some mud and now a glowing orb was shining through the brown slew

"Ummm…" Garnet's eyes shrunk "Scarlet!" He said loudly "I Think I just found what I was looking for!" He yelled as the ground began to shaken and mud began to fly through the air

The thing, this hump in the road was the Deathstalker.

Garnet did a quick hold on Scarlet and used his semblance to push against the ground and get the two of them a few feet from the Grimm.

Suddenly it's eyes were visible, and the long stinger roze from the mud

"I am never kicking another thing In my life…" Garnet regretted. Taking his rifle off of his back, after setting Scarlet down.

"Well shit…" Scarlet said drawing a falchion sword with a gun barrel on the spine

The Grimm brought it's claws and made an attempt to grip at Garnet, but Garnet jumped on top of the claw and too the opportunity to shoot out one of the deathstalker eyes.

The projectile made of red dust pierced the Deathstalker's left bottom most eye and before Garnet was able to get another shot off the massive Grimm threw his to the side, he smacked his back on a tree, a crack was heard as he did so.

"You wouldn't hit a lady would you….?" Scarlet said batting her eyes innocently at the grimm

The grimm cocked it's stinger and aimed it at Scarlet She shook her head "Guess not…" She gulped

The stinger rushed towards Scarlet when Garnet used his semblance to shield Scarlet, once the stinger was deflected Garnet whipped his semblance into the Death Stalker's face.

The Large grimm now reeled in pain and screamed Garnet propelled himself off of a tree and ws over the Deathstalker When he fired a barrage of shots into the Deathstalker, most of them ricocheting off and almost hitting him

He halted his glide path and flipped a switch on his rife, suddenly an axe head came out of the butt of his rifle and he spun down into the Grimm's back.

The axe did minor damage only scratching the death stalker, Garnet quickly Retracted the axe head into this weapon and flipped it over to release a few shots at point blank range.

Garnet let the gun rip several times and recoil lifted it with every shot. After three shots Garnet was too busy and focused to note that she stinger was aiming for him now, as it sped towards him , Scarlet slashed at it with her weapon, Garnet's hood falling aways from her head and her hair waving through the air.

Garnet looked behind him and blew a sigh of relief before seeing Scarlet smashed with the Deathstalkers tail that sent her flying into a tree, Scarlet fell to the floor and recoiling from the impact. The tree's bark from the impact had been knocked clean off

"Oh oh…" Garnet said jumping off the Death stalker's bak and over to Scarlet, she had been knocked and dazed before Garnet could speak, the Grimm launched it's stinger again.

"Not good!" Garnet said as he projected his semblance to made a round sphere of red to protect himself and Scarlet, this took a lot of his energy and he groaned and strained as a barge of stabs from the stinger hit the cover Garnet had just projected.

"Scarlet?" Garnet nudged her lightly with one hand trying to keep focus

Scarlet only let out a small moan and groan and winched her lips, her ears twitching slightly.

Garnet felt the strain of keeping so much of his aura out of him, and he felt slightly light headed.

"Come On…" Garnet said to himself Thinking of a solution to his problem.

Garnet waited for the deathstalker to recall his stinger, when it did he quickly called his aura back to him and put Scarlet over his back and began to run.

The Deathstalker gave chase

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Garnet yelled angrily Garnet wanted to check his scroll but he had no free hands, and no free time to boot , he wanted to know if Scarlet's aura had gone to zero , but he did not think so.

The Deathstalker struck just short of Garnet's feet, this was enough to topple him, instead of dropping Scarlet he made it so she was on top of him into the fall, she shifted slightly and Garnet's face came just shy of her chest to Garnet's relief.

Now garnet was pinned on the ground with a death stalker about to kill him

Right as the stinger sped to Garnet, a spear powered by what looked to be a rocket with blue energy pulsing from it severed the Stinger from the Deathstalker's tail

Garnet looked to his left, it was Azure and Royal to the rescue.

Garnet sighed happily. And got himself up, he now carried Scarlet like a puppy

He ran towards the rest of the group. Scarlet came to as he ran

"Garnet….." She groaned sorely

Garnet shook his head "just rest Scarlet, you'll be ok I promise …" He urged as he ran to Royal and Azure.

Azure yelled out as his spear came back to his hands "What the hell Garnet!" He yelled "What'd you do!" He yelled again.

Garnet made his way to the group, the slogging hell that was the ground barely gave traction and if every step was not executed cautiously it would result in a face full of mud

"What happened to Scarlet?" Royal asked, a concerned look shown

Ganet shook his head "I don't know, she got smacked on a tree." he looked down "And that's all I know before I started running like hell."

"Yeah, talk later!" Azure said as the deathstalker now charged at the group .

Garnet set Scarlet down next to a large rock on the floor of the woodland, mud slogged on Scarlet as Garnet said "Royal, watch her."

Royal nodded "Of course." she said, nodding once

Garnet although somewhat winded loaded a magazine into his rifle, the cartridges were loaded with volatile dust that was supposed to explode on whatever it impacted with. He racked the charging handle on the rife as Azure got the Grimm's attention.

"Well Garnet, anytime now!" Azure rushed as he rolled out of the way of the deathstalker's massive claw, Azure's clothes were now covered in mud

"Bring it towards me!" Gernet directed bringing the rifle up to his shoulder

Lightning cracked in the background as Azure said "This better work Garnet!"

Azure lurched over the Deathstalker, dealing several cuts to it with his spear although doing nothing but angering the deathstalker. The grimm, surprisingly to Garnet turned faster than it maybe should have and angrily rushed towards Azure who hauled all he had screaming "GARNET!" as he ran.

Garnet looked through his rifle's scope, it highlighted weak points on the Deathstalker, the eyes and the underbelly of it were the only areas his weapon had a decent chance of penetrating

Garnet started to fire past Azure's shoulder and one by one shoot out the Deathstalker's eyes, "Azure, jump NOW!" Garnet ordered as he started to run at the grimm

"What the hell, No!" Azure declined

Garnet continued to run and shoved Azure to the side with his semblance and although he tried not to do so with much force he still had times his semblance did not know its own strength and it batted Azure to the side knocking the wind out of him.

Garnet now, although begrudgingly as he knew what would happen to him he gathered as much momentum as he could before dropping to slide on his back. He activated the axehead on his weapon and held tight to it as he slid.

Garnet slid under the deathstalker, still charging at him and used his weapon to slice the Deathstalker's underside open.

Garnet slid out the other side of the Deathstalker covered in mud and quickly retracted the blade and shot at the back side of the grimm.

The Deathstalker fell to the ground in a mighty roar and howl as it fell dead.

Garnet used his rifle to lift himself up straight as his body was now frigid cold and sore.

Azure who was propped against a tree said angrily "Garnet!" He stormed "You push me aside so you could get the kill, didn't you!" He assumed, soon reaching a muddied Garnet who was groaning and wiping the muck off of his face

He grabbed Garnet's collar of his jacket red and white in color and got in his face "You just wanted to kill it and get all the glory!"

Garnet knocked Azure's hands off to the side "No. I didn't." He stated

Azure replied unkindly " I would have kill it, all I needed was the chance to…"he assured and added "You came out here to kill it yourself!" "And now Scarlet is hurt!" He yelled

Garnet wanted to acquaint Azure ot his fist in this moment but decided against it and said "No, I didn't, that's not true at all!"

Azure gritted his teeth "Well, I think tha…."

Garnet interrupted him "I don't care what you think Azure, what is done is done." Garnet turned and walked past Azure

Azure gripped Garnet's offhand roughly "No, It's not" Azure said

Garnet jerked his arm away from Azure.

As Garnet continued to walk away, Azure threw a punch to Garnet's head

The impact almost knocked Garnet over. Garnet turned himself around quickly "What the hell was that for?" Garnet demanded his eyes sharpening

"Don't walk away from me.!" Azure said yelling

Garnet brushed it off and turned again.

This time Azure pulled Garnet down into the muddy ground and was now on top of him and began to punch him several times in the face.

Garnet could not talk now and he could tell Azure was not going to let up, Garnet could feel blood in his mouth and blood coming from his nose aswell

Garnet extended his semblance and stretched it to point directly at Azure's spine "Turn you head." He grunted

Azure in a rage turned his head and his eyes shrunk as he saw the pillar tapering off the a needle point aimed at him.

Garnet moved the semblance and gaze Azure a good clock on the felt cheek knocking Azure off of him.

This was the worse Azure had gotten with Garnet.

Garnet stood, stroking a hand over his head and looking at what came off with it. A Mixture of mud and blood shown in his palm.

While Azure laid in the mud, rain dropping down on him, Garnet made his way uphill to Royal and Scarlet

(End of Chapter 9)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Garnet found Royal, tending to Scarlet who had her hand on her head covering one of her ears, her head aimed at the ground

"Garnet!" Royal cried "What happened!" she exclaimed with concern.

Garnet wanted to tell what happened but instead just said "I got it while fighting, It's fine." He said. However in his mind he wondered why Azure would use his semblance on him.

Azure had a semblance that allowed him to momentarily bypass Aura with only his body, weapons could not share this effect but still he wondered why he would use it over such a stupid reason.

"Garnet?" Scarlet said lifting her head and her mouth almost dropped to the ground

"It's ok, i am fine…" He assured and motioned with his hand

"Where is Azure?" Royal asked, she tilted her head

"Making sure that thing is dead." He falsified.

Garnet was nottelling the rest of the group for the fact they still had to work together, and it might make things hard if the hostility spread, it was this factor that pushed Garnet to not tell Royal and Scarlet

"Can you walk Scarlet?" Garnet came closer

"Yeah, I'll be ok, just a major headache here." She said

Soon an airship came to pick up the team, Garnet sat on the far end of the seating row, Azure on the far opposite side of him, A quite lul gave nothing but tension.

Garnet did decide however that he would tell the headmaster of Azure's actions and see if it would help anything.

Upon reaching Haven academy, the airship set down and offloaded the team to the courtyard where they left the ship and stopped right before entering

Garnet spoke "Scarlet, you should probably have your head checked on." He urged "As for me, I have something to do." Garnet stated

"What's that?" Royal asked, tilting her head

Garnet gestured "Nothing, nothing at all, I just needed to talk to a guy." He said vaguely.

"Oh, Alright…" Royal gave no further questions

Before they separated, Scarlet looked at Garnet "Thank's alot for the save Garnet…." she thanked Garnet

Garnet shook his head "Just get your head checked on ok? You are my teammate, so It's my job to watch our for all of you."

"Well, in that case." Scarlet paused "Thanks team leader!" She grinned

After the group split Garnet went directly to the headmaster's room after changing into his clothes, the haven academy uniform.

Garnet knocked on a door, a title etched into metal hung on the door read "Headmaster's office."

A voice said "Come in!" he declared

Garnet opened the door and entered into the room, stopping after he closed the door.

"Garnet Red I believe?" He said presumptuously

Garnet nodded "Yes, I am Garnet Red." he replied

"Well Garnet…" The headmaster said "What is it you are doing in my office right now?" He inquired as he sat at a desk and gestured for Garnet to sit

Garnet did so and asid "I had two thing I needed to tell you." Garnet said

"Ahh, two things?" the headmaster tilted his head "And those are?" He asked

"Well…" Garnet paused "We killed the Deathstalker like we were sent to do." Garnet said

"Very good. It is good to see your team is meshing well" The headmaster remarked

"Actually sir, that was what I wanted to talk to you about" Garnet admitted

"And what about it?" The headmaster tilted his head

"While we were out there, I killed the Deathstalker, and Azure I guess took it as a person insult towards him, sohe attacked me..," Garnet admitted

"Hmmph" The headmaster said standing "That is much like Azure is it not?" the headmaster asked "I have noticed he wants to be the center of everything, and hat is why I have put him in your team, and not another." he sighed

"Why was that headmaster?" Garnet tilted his head

"Because!" the headmaster said, raising a finger " I thought being on a team where he would not be better than anyone, rather one where he was close to inferior might help his attitude change. " "But as it turns put, he is all the more determined to be the best. But, not in the good way." he sighed once more

"I Will talk with him personally." The headmaster said " he shows promise, but I am afraid that if he does not shape up and become a team player he will be expelled from haven academy." The stated gravely

He now looked Garnet in the eye " Thank you much for informing me Garnet Red, I like a leader who will be willing to admit a problem he has with his comrades. It shows courage!" He congratulated

"How does it show courage?" Garnet tilted his head, as he was very curious to know

"Because.." The headmaster said "It takes nothing to keep moving on, despite you own grievances. It takes a lot to speak up." He said stroking his face " Remember these words Garnet Red. They might just help you greatly in life." He finished.

A day passed, and Azure had been talked to by the headmaster. After this he became distant from Garnet and avoided contact where possible. Garnet assumed that he had been given his last warning, he assumed he was going to be on his best behavior, and its possible he was just pissed at Garnet.

While this happened Garnet had managed to come down with a cold.

And was bed ridden when he could be. So far he was miserable, his throat was sore, and his body got chills. Now running a fever he felt horrid, he still had school to do

And a History test soon coming would prove to be a more daunting task than the one he was sent to do days before.

Garnet sneezed loudly and sniffled in his bed, tissues covered his nightstand as he layed in the bed Scarlet sat a few feet away in a chair, close enough so she was near, but not too close to get any germs from him. Although Scarlet was not one to get sick, it was very uncommon for her to come down with anything at all

Scarlet's ears sunk as she looked at Garnet with a saddened and disappointed expression

"One more time!" Garnet coughed " You do not need to feel bad scarlet!" Garnet urged

Scarlet said, her red haired wolf ears still sunk "I know, I still feel awful for you thought…." She said and added "Can I get you anything?" She said in a way that made Garnet feel as i he could have asked for a trillion Lien and she would have given it to him

Ganet groaned "The only thing I need is to be better so I can study for my History test." He grumbled

Scarlet shook her head, she felt disappointed in herself " I don't think I can make sure you get better by then." she admitted

Her ears perked up, as she got an idea "Garnet!"She said craingly

Garnet slowly looked at Scarlet as his neck was stiff and sore "what? What?" He asked

Scarlet smiled "I know what will help you…" she eluded

"What is that?" Garnet tilted his head and tried to sit up when Scarlet got up and pushed him back into bed saying "Just stay here, I will have something to help you in a little bit. Sit tight, K?" Scarlet asked, but more so demanded.

Garnet sighed "Ok, but don't take too long, I have to do something about this cold soon…" He said

Scarlet had rushed out and worked her way out Royal. At this time Royal was in the library studying hard for the impending history test doomsday.

Scarlet spoke as she leadne over the Table Royal had book piled up on "Pssst…. Royal…" Scarlet whispered

Hmm?" Royal raised her head "Oh, Scarlet…. How is Garnet doing?" She said caringly and with a small blush in her face

Scarlet shook her head "Miserable and I feel horrible for it. So, I want to do something to help him." She smirked

Royal tilted her head "What is that?" She asked

Scarlet made aas lightly toothed grin "I sm going to make him mom's specialty." She declared is a hushed voice

"Mom's…. Specialty…..?" Royal asked, tilting her head again.

Scarlet nodded "Yes, But I need to know if there are any tea shops near here that sells tea leaves." She now asked Royal "Do know a place?" "seeing as how you are higher class society, I thought you would know a place." Scarlet guessed

"Hey" Royal said hushed "Just because My family is rich does not mean I like tea…." she critiqued

"Oh, I am sorry, I guess you do not like tea than.." Scarlet apologized

"I, didn't say I didn't like it…." Royal admitted

"Well Royal help me then, where can I find a lot of different leaves for tea in the city ?" she tilted her head

"Well, there is this once place.." Royal began,

(End chapter 10)


End file.
